FF EXO Always Be Mine
by sweety love exotic
Summary: Annyeong all, saya yang baru pertana kali ini membuat fansfic. Fansficnya tentang all Member EXO. Maaf kalau ada kata2 yang enggak nyambung atau apa. :) Semoga menyukainya ツ
1. Chapter 1

**~Always be mine~**

Author = Lesly Jeslyn Love HunHan

Main cast =

HunHan (Sehun&Luhan),

KrisTao (Kris&Tao),

ChanBaek (Chanyeol&Baekhyun),

KaiSoo (Kai&Kyungsoo).

Genre : Loving, romance, and marry. ^^

Annyeong all, saya yang baru pertana kali ini membuat fansfic. Fansficnya tentang all Member EXO. Maaf kalau ada kata2 yang enggak nyambung atau apa. :)

Semoga menyukainya ツ

Author pov...

Pada suatu hari, dimana ada sekolah SM GF High School dan SM EXO-K High School. Sekolah GF itu sangat terkenal, dikarenakan sekolah ini mendapatkan pringkat tertinggi kedua antar-semua sekolah seoul. Sekolah GF ini terkenal dengan murid2 yg sangat sopan dan ramah. Sedangkan sekolah EXO-K itu banyak yg tidak menyukainya, dikarenakan sekolah ini sangat dikenal berantakan dan banyak murid2 ya terkenal bandel dan bisa dibilang murid berandalan.

Tapi ke-2 sekolahan ini bersebelah dan bisa dibilang 1 bangunan juga. Tapi mereka sudah membuat perbatasan, dengan membuat pagar ditengah2 itu. Sehingga sekolah yang terlihat luas, sudah dibagi rata oleh keputusan 2 org kepsek sekolah itu.

Peraturan masing2 sekolah pastilah berbeda. Peraturan sekolah GF sangatlah ketat makanya murid2 sana mempunyai kualitas terbaik dan sopan, sedangkan sekolah EXO-K sangatlah bebas dan mereka sama sekali tidak punya kualitas yang baik. *bisa dibilang berantakan*.

Hubungan kedua sekolah ini sangatlah berantakan dan bisa dibilang sangat tidak akur. Dimana sekolah GF mengatakam kalau sekolah EXO-K itu sangat menjijikkan sedangkan sekolah EXO-K mengatakan bahwa sekolah GF itu sok2an.

Enggan kedua pihak sekolah ini jika bertemu ditempat lain atau dimana saja, karena jika mereka saling bertemu pasti memandang jijik kalo enggk saling menghina.

Luhan pov...

Annyeong, namaku Luhan. Saya lahir di Taiwan, saya pindah ke Korea Selatan sejak saya remaja. Saya sekolah di SM GF High School, kelas XII.A. Saya sudah lama sekolah di sana sejak SMP perpindahanku dari Taiwan ke KS. Saya memiliki sahabat maupun teman yang banyak, sabahatku namanya Tao,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo. Aku ketua OSIS disekolahanku, jadi tugasku lebih berat dibandingkan sama murid2 lainnya. Cuma aku bisa membagi waktu, membagi waktuku dalam jam rapat, belajar, dan lainnya.

Sehun pov...

Namaku Oh Sehun, sekolahku ya EXO-K- High. Aku lebih suka sekolahku yg ini ketimbang sekolah sebelah itu *SM GF High School*. Dikarenakan aku lebih suka hidup bebas ketimbang harus melakukan hal yang gak aku suka. Aku punya seorang sahabat namanya Chanyeol, Kris, dan Kai. Aku ini tidak begitu suka dekat dengan yeoja karna bagiku yeoja itu kecentilan.

Sebenarnya yeoha yg ada disekolahanku dengan sekolah sebelah itu tidak beda juga jika para yeoja itu ketemu cowok tampan.

Bedanya, yeoja sekolahanku kalau sudah melihat namja tampan pasti langsung nempel kecowok itu kayak cewek murahan ajha kalo, yeoja sekolah sebelahan itu cuma dekat didepan cowok sampai malu2 lalu menyatakan cintanya kalau enggak dipendam saja. Bedakan, makannya bedanya yeoja sekolahanku dengan yeoja sekolahan sebelahku.

Author pov...

Pagi yang cerah dan suasana yang hangat menunjukkan pukul 06.00 KS. Kepsek kedua sekolah itu berkumpul di yatasan karna org yayasan ingin bicaranya bersama kedua kepsek. Mereka membicarakan masalah gabungan antar EXO-K High School & GF High School. Pertama mereka kanget dan tidak setuju, tp pas penjelasan para yayasan akhirnya mereka setuju.

Luhan pov...

Pagi hari yang cerah dan sejuk ini membangungan seorang Flower Girl dengan nyaman, dan dia tengah duduk ditengah ranjang empuknya sambil mengucek2 matanya yang imut itu.

"Huammmm..." gumanku masih mengucek mataku.

Aku beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu, setelah selesa mandi aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah memakai baju sekolahku dan duduk ditempat untuk alat makeupku. Ku keringkan terlebih dahulu rambutku yang basah ini, setelah kering aku beranjak berdiri menghampiri tas sekolahku yg sudah kuberesin tadi malam. Setelah selesai aku keluar dari kamar menghampiri meja makan.

"Pagi appa dan eomma..." kata Luhan

"Pagi juga sayangku..." kata appa dan eomma Luhan dengan serentak.

Luhan langsung duduk didekat meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Oya Luhan~ah, hari ini kamu pulangnya cepet enggak?" Tanya appa.

"Mmm, gak tau juga ya appa. Entar aku kabarin deh, aku udah mau berangkat nih. Aku pergi dulu ya, bye appa dan eomma.." kata Luhan saat selesai makan dia meranjak berdiri berjalan menuju tempat rak sepatunya dan memakai sepatu sekolahku itu langsung pergi dari rumah ke tempat penungguan bus.

Sampai dipenungguan bus, aku duduk diantara bangku persedian penunggu bus. Beberapa menit kemudian itu datang juga busnya, dan aku langsung masuk kedalam bus itu dan mencari tempat dduk. Aku mendapati dan langsung dduk disitu sampai menunggu bus itu membawaku kesekolah.

Sehun pov...

Pagi ini suasana sangat sejuk dan nyaman, tapi tak bagiku. Setiap hari aku hanya menghadapi hal bisa dibilang hal yang sama saja. Aku langsung pergi mandi dan setelah mandi aku langsung memakai seragamku dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku hanya tinggal sendiri diapertemenku ini, setelah itu aku langsung menggambil kunci mobilku dan jalan menuju mobilku yang mewah itu. Setelah itu ya aku membuka mobilku dan aku berpikir sejenak apa ada yang ketinggal atau enggk?

"Akh, sial aku lupa ambil dompetku dikamar! " kata ku langsung keluar dari mobilku dengan keadaan nyalah dan aku langsung berlari masuk kedalam apartemenku menuju kamarku.

Setelah sudah ambil dompetku, aku juga langsung berjalan cepet menuju kemobilku yang tengah masih menyala. Setelah masuk kedalam mobilku aku langsung menginjak gas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Luhan pov...

Aku akhirnya sampai juga di depan gerbang sekolah ya, tapi dia tidak langsung masuk kedalam. Aku malah berjalan menuju sebelah sekolahnya itu, dan memandangi sekolah itu dalam2.

Pip pipppp~~~~~

Tiba2 saja aku tersontak kanget karena bunyi klatson mobil dan aku berjalan kekiri untuk memberi jalan mobil itu.

Saat mobil itu masuk kedalam, kulirik namja yg mengemudikan mobil itu. Aku agak kaget dan memukau saat melihat seorang sosok namja berwajah tampan dengan kulitnya yg putih pucat itu hanya menatap depan dan datar.

"Tampan" gumaunku sambil mengangga.

Dengan segera aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dan pergi meninggal sekolah itu dan berlari kearah sekolahku.

Tiba didalam sekolahanku, aku tersentak kanget. Pagar yg menjadi perbatasan dengan sekolah itu tiba2 dilepaskan. Aku ingin nanyak, tapi mending aku memilih diam aja. Aku berjalan menuju kelasmu dan tiba dikelasku aku langsung menghampiri tempat dudukku. Aku duduk paling samping kiri dan belakang, aku dduk dekat kaca sekolah karena aku suka dduk dekat situ dan aku bisa melihat kearah luar.

Aku memandangi pagar yang hilang itu, pohon yg tinggi itu biasanya selalu ada didepan itu tapi kali ini sudah tidak ada lgi dikarenakan telah ditebang oleh orang yg tadi melepaskan pagar itu.

Aku enggak tau kenapa pagar itu dilepas dan pohon2 yg dekat disana ditebang, entah kenapa harus buat begituan. Tanpa kusadarin ternyata sahabatku sudah ada disebelahku dan dia juga ikut memandangi yang kupandangin. Aku tersontak kaget atas perilakuan temanku ini, dan dia hanya tersenyum ngeli. Lihat kelakuannya aku langsung ingin memukulnya dan dia menahan2 tanganku, akhirnya aku sama sahabatku ini malah ketawa2an sambil aku ingin memukulnya lagi dan lagi-lagi dia menahan tanganku.

Setelah itu temanku menghentikanku dan ia tanya "kenapa pagar itu dan pohonnya dihilangkan ya?"

Aku hanya mengeleng kepala kalau aku juga tidak mengerti dan sahabatku mengangguk juga mengerti setelah itu dia meneruskan tingkah laku tadi bersamaku.

Sehun pov...

Setelah sampai didepan sekolah. Aku nampak seorang yeoja tengah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahku. Lihat dari baju sekolah ya aku sudah tau kalo dia sekolahan SM GF High School.

"Cih, ngapain yeoja itu didepan sekolahku! Gumaunku.

Akhirnya aku meminjit klatson mobilku untuk menyuruhnya menyingkir. Dia, yeoja itu terkanget dan juga memengang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Manis" gumaunku saat melihat yeoja itu terkaget.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung masuk kedalam sekolahku, aku memakirkan mobilku ditempat parkiran. Kemudian aku mengambil ranselku dan berjalan menuju kedalam sekolah, tapi tiba2 saja aku terkanget karna pagar yang dibuat untuk perbatasan sekolaKrisa itu dengan sekolah sebelah itu hilang entah kemana.

Tunggu ngapain juga aku peduli, akhirnya aku berjalan menuju kelasku dan menghampiri tempar ddukku yang paling belakang dekat dengan kaca sehingga aku bisa melihat keluar kalau aku sedang bosan.

Aku memandangi pagar yang hilang itu, pohon yg tinggi itu biasanya selalu ada didepan itu, tapi kali ini sudah tidak ada lagi dikarenakan telah ditebang oleh orang yg tadi melepaskan pagar itu.

Aku enggak tau kenapa pagar itu dilepas dan pohon2 yg dekat disana ditebang, tiba2 saja pada saat wajahku melurus kedepan aku melihat seorang yeoja tadi yang tengah duduk dikelasnya sambil bermain bersama temannya. Senyumannya indah dan memancarkan suatu kenyaman dalam hati.

"Apa yg terjadi padaku? Aneh, kenapa saja aku tertarik melihat yeoja itu? Bukannya aku gk semudah gitu tertarik dengan seorang yeoja, tapi kenapa saat aku melihatnya aku sepertinya tertarik padanya." Gumaunku dalam hati.

Tiba2 saja ada seorg yeoja datang menghampiri aku yg tengah duduk dibangkunya dan dia langsung merangkul tangannya Sehun dengan manja. Membuatku menganggu suasana ajha, tapi aku diam saja dan terus memandang yeoja yang tadi itu.

Author pov...

Tiba2 saja kepsek GF and EXO-K menyuruh para muridnya untuk berkumpul ditempat dimana tempat perbatasan itu. Disana para murid kedua sekolah itu saling memandang jijik dan tidak suka. Pada saat mereka sudah berkumpul mereka membuat perbatasan agar mereka tidak saling mendekat.

Udah itu, kepsek kedua sekolah itu mengajukan bahwa "Mulai sekarang sekolah GF and EXO-K menjadi satu, itu sudah keputusan yayasan dan begitu juga saya (kepsek GF) dengan Hyojin (kepsek EXO-K)" kata kepsek kedua sekolah itu.

Dengar kata itu banyak murid yang tidak setuju, dan ada juga kemungkinan kecil ada yang setuju dan tidak peduli. Setelah memberitahui itu, tiba2 kedua kepsek ini bilang

"tolong ketua osis maju kedepan" kata kepsek.

Akhirnya sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju ke Kepsek dari berlawanan arah. Tiba ditengah perjalan, HunHan memberhentikan langkahnya dan saling bertatapan, kedua orang ini sama2 kanget, tapi sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya melihat kedepan berjalan menuju ke kepsek dimana berdiri, begitu juga dengan Luhan dan setelah itu pemilik sekolah itu disuruh maju kedepan juga dan dia mengatakan kalau mulai sekarang sekolah ini akan dinamakan SM SEOUL High School dan mulai sekarang kepsek sekolah ini adalah pemilik sekolah ini sendiri.

Mendengar kata itu para murid itu tersentak kaget, Luhan dan Sehun tanya. "Bagaimana dengan kepsek kami ini?!" Tanya HunHan serentak para murid juga mengangguk setuju atas pertanyaan YangHun.

"Mereka akan menjadi guru kalian mulai saat ini" kata pemilik sekolah itu.

Akhirnya para murid itu hanya menghela nafas mereka panjang2, mrka ingin memerontak tapi percuma saja. Setelah itu pemilik sekolah itu resmi me jadi kepsek sekolah ini.

Kepsek itu berbicara panjang lebar dan meyebutkan kalau ada anaknya sekolah disini. Namanya Krystal yang tadi bersama Sehun dikelas. Setelah selesai, kepsek mengajukan pertanyaan sambil menarik dua tangan YangHun untuk maju depan sedikit supaya berdiri disebelah kepsek.

Setelah itu kepsek bilang "diantar kedua ketua osis kalian ini, kalian memilih siapa?". Bnyak yg meneriakan Sehun dan Luhan yg akhirnya membuat kepsek dan para guru pusing.

"Udah dia ajha jadi ketua osisnya, diakan pintar dan sopan. Apa lagi kalau dia lebih suka mondar mandir kerjain tugas numpuk itu, kalau aku OGAH!" Kata sehun dengan sedikit bentak saat bilang OGAH.

"Eh? Aaku.." kata Luhan bigung.

"Jadi gimana Luhan?" Nanyak kepsek penasaran

"Mm, menurutku lebih baik aku dengan dia sementara masih jadi ketua osis ajha dulu. Gak taukan dia lebih baik dari padaku, dan aku juga nyakin kalo banyak juga dari orang disini mau dia jadi ketua osis." Kata Luhan sambil senyum manis.

Orang2 yg disana baik itu kepsek, murid dan guru2 setuju juga dengan perkataan Luhan. Tapi Sehun, dia hanya melotot sambil menatap Luhan penuh kebigungan. Pertama kali ia melihat ada seorang yeoja seperti dia.

"Mm, boleh juga katamu Luhan. Oke keputusanku sama dengan yang dikatakan sama Luhan, jadi untuk sementara Sehun dan Luhan menjadi ketua osis disekolah sini. Mereka harus menunjukkan kempuan mereka masing2. Oya kelas kalian masih tetap sama kok, tidak perlu mengubah. Kecuali kalo ada yang nilainya akan dimasukan kedalam kelas yg derajat t, supaya adil." Kata kepsek.

Akhirnya banyak juga yang mengangguk setuju dan pada saat kepsek bilang udah boleh bubar jalan, para murid pergi berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing2.

Luhan segera turun dari panggung untuk menuju kekelasnya, tapi tiba2 dia ditahan sama Sehun dengan menatapnya datar dan segera mungkin Sehun membawa atau bisa dibilang menyeretnya menuju ke belakang sekolah.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi ha! Kan aku sudah memilihmu jadi ketua osisnya! Tapi apa? kau malah mengatakan hal itu eoh!" Kata Sehun dengan dingin dan emosi.

"Aa, akuu hhan,,yya ttidak mau mmainn curang, aapaa lagi sepertinya bann,,,yak yg ingin kamu jadi ketua osis." kata Luhan sambil takut dengan sikap Sehun.

"Ish..." Sehun mendenguh kesal dan akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Luhan disana.

Luhan hanya merasa sedikit legah dan dia langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya ditengah menuju kelasnya seperti biasa banyak yg menyapa Luhan dengan seyum indahnya Luhan membalas nyapaan mereka. Tiba2 terlihat disana ada 3 org yg disana bisa dibilang anak tampan murid sebelah sekolahnya tak lagi Chanyeol, Kris, dan Kai sedang dduk ditengah2 dalam sekolah menyapa Luhan dengan kata "Hai" kata ChanKrisKai, dalam pikiran mereka bertiga pasti yeoja itu hanya cuek dan lewat saja tanpa membalas sapaan mereka.

Tapi malah terbalik, Luhan malah membalas sapaan mereka dengan cara seperti dia membalas sapaan pada seseorang yg menyapanya. "Hai juga, kalian dari murid sebelahnya?" Tanya Luhan sambil terseyum menghampir tiga orang yang menyapanya.

"Ha, iya." Kata ChanKrisKai secara serentak, mereka tidak percaya kalau ada juga yang mau blz nyapaan mereka. Sebenarnya, ada jg sh yeoja2 membalas nyapaan mereka bertiga cuma karna seyuman Luhan agak berbeda, seyumannya bagaikan membawa kenyamanan. Tiba2 saja ada 3 org yeoja menghampiri Luhan dan ChanKrisKai membuat 3 namja ini terpukai melihanya.

"Luhan~ah, kami menyarihmu dimana2. Tapi ternyata kamu malah disini." Kata MinKangJang dengan wajah yg cemberut.

"Mianhe eonni, tadi aku lupa menghampiri kalian. Mianhe hehe." Kata Luhan terseyum manis.

"Aigyo~" kata Tao mencubit pipi Luhan yang menggemaskan ini.

"Jangan membuat wajahmu seimut itu Luhan~ah" kata Baekhyun sambil terseyum. Dan Kyungsoo ngapain? Ya, dia hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka bertiga.

"Ahh, sakit~ah Tao Eonni" kata Luhan sambil mengelus pipi mulusnya itu.

"Hahaha... kalian lucu sekali dan juga imut" kata ChanKrisKai sambil tertawa lepas melihat tingkah lucunya yeoja yg ada didepan mereka.

Blush~, wajah BaekKyungTao langsung memerah saat 3 namja tampan itu bilang begitu pada mereka. Luhan? Ya dia hanya diam saja, cuma saat milihat wajah Eonni ya dia tau kalau Eonninya sepertinya terpukau dengan perkataan 3 namja itu sampau berhasil membuat wajah eoninya langsung memerah kayak tomat.

"Eh kalian! Kemana ajha, aku mencari kalian tau!" Kata namja tampan yg berkulit putih dan pucat dengan nada yang marah.

"Maaf~ah Sehun, kami sedang berbicara dengan yeoja2 ini." Kata Kai sambil terseyum.

"Mereka imut dan lucu~ah Sehun, dan mereka juga cantik." kata ChanHan memuji LuhanKangJang ini membuat 4 yeoja yg ada didepan mereka tertunduk malu.

"Mmm..." jawab Sehun singkat.

Sehun menatap Luhan yg tertunduk seperti org takut ajha, padahal tadi sebelum dia datang yeoja ini malah tertawa bersama yang lain.

"Kenapa kau tunduk ajha?" Tanya Sehun yang memandang Luhan.

HanChanKai dan MinKangJang menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, dan mereka tau kalo semenjak Sehun kesini Luhan terus menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kamu gak apa2 Luhan~ah?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aa... aku gak apa2 kok" seyum Luhan dengan seyumnya memaksa.

"Baiklah kalau kamu gak apa2." kata Tao sambil menghelus punggung belakang Luhan.

"Mmm, ayo kita kekelas, bentar lagi juga udah mau masuk" kata Luhan dengan seyum indahnya.

Saat itu mereka berpamitan pergi terlebih dahulu pada 4 namja yang ada bersama mereka dan ke-4 yeoja itu juga langsung pergi berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka.

Luhan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega juga karna dia juga udah jauh dari namja tadi yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Luhan~ah, kamu gk apa2?" Tanya Tao khawatir.

"Gak apa2 kok Tao Eonni." Jawab Luhan seyum.

Tiba2 seseorang memanggil Luhan Dan dengan cepat Luhan memandabg keyeoja yg memanggilnya

"Luhan, kamu dipanggil sama kepsek disuruh keruang kepsek sekarang juga." Kata yeoja yg tadi memanggil Luhan.

"Ah, iya mksh udah kasih tau" kata Luhan sambil terseyum.

"Ne..." balas yeoja itu sambil terseyum juga.

Kemudian Luhan berpamitan dilu dengan Eonninya lalu berjalan dengan cepat keruangan kepsek. Tiba didepan kantor kepsek Luhan terkecut karena disampingnya juga ada Sehun yang tengah berjalan menuju ruang kepsek juga sambil berjalan santai. Banyak para yeoja memandanginya dengan terpukau ketampanannya. Dia hanya biasa ajha, tanpa peduli sama sekali dan kini dia sedang berada didepan Luhan dan saling bertatapan.

"Kau dipanggil juga sama kepsek itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, iya." Jawab Luhan dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang terpukau dengan ketampanan Sehun dan dia langsung mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu. Terdengar dari dalam kepsek menyuruh masuk, makan Luhan segera membuka pintu dan masuk, sehun hanya terbengong dengan Luhan dan akhirnya dia menyusul masuk setelah Luhan. Didalam kepsek tengah berdiri didepan kaca sambil memandang luar sana.

"Kalian berdua datang juga, apa kalian tau kenapa saya memanggil kalian?" Kata kepsek itu.

"Mana kami tau, udah cepet masuk keinti ya ajha" kata Sehun datar.

Luhan yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun tersontak kanget karna beraninya didepan kepsek dia berbicara tidak sopan sama sekali.

"Haha, kau ini masih ajha tidak berubah Oh Sehun, enggak tau knp anakku bisa terpukau dengan kamu" kata kepsek dengan seyum.

Apa? Anak kepsek yg bernama Krystal itu terpukau / jatuh cinta sama namja itu.

_**"Astaga, pantesan ajha. Tapi cocok juga mereka berdua, sama2 perfect. Kalau aku mana mungkin cocok sama seorang bernama Oh Sehun ini."**_ gumaun Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Udah, alasan saya memanggil kalian dikarenakan bentar lagi mau acara valentine nh, kaliankan ketua osis jde buatlah acara atau perayaan apa ajha supaya acara valentine ini bisa jadi kenangan terindah bagi sepasang couple" kata kepsek dengan semangat.

"Okay deh kepsek, kami akan berusaha sekuat mungkin supaya bisa membuat acara valentine menjadi meriah" kata Luhan semangat.

"Okay, aku serahkan kepada kalian. Aku menaruh kepercayaan kepada kalian, pasti kalian berdua dan osis lainnya bisa membuat acara valentine akan menjadi bagus dan terindah. Yaudah kalian panggil para osis untuk rapat sekarang juga, krna waktunya juga udah enggak lama lagi cuma tinggal 3 hati lagi untuk persiapannya." Kata kepsek sambil menunjukkan jempolnya kepda Luhan dan Sehun. Kedua ketua osis ini langsung menuruti perkataan kepseknya dan langsung menginformasikan kepada para osis untuk berkumpul sekarang juga.

Di ruang osis

Luhan mulai menjelaskan tentang apa yang dia dengarkan dari kepsek, sebenarnya dia ingin Sehun ajha yg menjelaskannya tapi dia malah enggak mau jadi terpaksa Luhan yang menjelaskannya.

"3 hari lagi itu hari valentine, kepsek bilang kalau kita para osis harus membuat acara valentine menjadi acara yang meriah dan kenangan tak terlupakan, dia menaruh kepercayaan terhadap kita para osis jangan sia2kan kepercayaan kepsek terhadap kita semua. Ayo kita rencanakan apa yang akan kita rayakan pas hari valentine ini" Jelas Luhan

Dengan semangat para osis lainnya jadi ikut semangat dan banyak yang mengajukan bagaimana kalau kita membuat acara Flower Boy Coffe, Fashion show, best couple and King and Queen. Karena banyak yg menyetujuinya akhirnya mereka langsung mensiapkan barang2 atau bahan2 yang akan digunakan untuk pesta hari valentine ini. Para osis langsung membeli bahan2 yg diperlukan dan sebelum itu mereka membagi tugas masing2, Luhan dan Sehun akan membeli peralatan untuk coffe dan lainnya ditugaskan kepada osis yang lain. Luhan beranjak jalan keluar sekolah menuju penungguan bus supaya dia naik bus ajha ke mall, tapi tiba2

Tititt...

suara mobil itu kayaknya Luhan kenal. Oya itukan mobil ya sehun, dia berhenti dan menyuruh Luhan agar masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ada apa sehun~sii" tanya Luhan.

"Masuklah, bukannya kamu mau ke-mall untuk beli peralatan coffe Flower" kata sehun datar

"Ah, gak apa2 kok. Aku naik bus ajha" kata Luhan

"Udahlah masuk ajha, aku antarin" kata Sehun

Akhirnya karna Luhan gak bisa menolak dia masuk kedalam mobilnya Sehun cuma dia duduk dibelakang dan perjalanan kesana cukup hening dan diantar mereka berdua tidak ada yang salin berbicara. Luhan sibuk memandangi luar jendela mobil sehun, dan sehun sibuk menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga sebentar saja mereka sudah sampai di mall tersebut.

BaekKyungTao and ChanKaiKris pov...

"Duh... kemana sih Luhan, perasaan rapat osis udah selesai deh. Kemana ya dia?" Gumau Tao dengan kesal.

"Udah Eonni, mungkin Luhan masih sibuk dengan urusannya" kata Kyungsoo.

"Benar tuh kata Eonni Kyungsoo, mungkin saja dia lagi sibuk jadi gk bisa ada waktu" kata Baekhyun.

"Udah oya kita kekantin, aku udah lapar nh" kata Kyungsoo sambil memengang perutnya.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju kantin dan mereka berbaris untuk antrian mengambil makanan, tanpa disadari ternyata didepan mereja adalah namja yang tadi bersama Luhan yaitu BaekKyungTao. Ketiga namja ini juga kaget, ternyata yang ada dibelakang mereja ialah yeoja yang mereka sukai dan juga sahabatnya Luhan.

"Kalian lagi antri makanan?" Tanya Kris sambil terseyum.

"Ah ne.." jawab Tao terseyum.

"Yaudah kalian cari tempat duduk ajha, biar kami yang pesanin makanan kalian. Kalian mau makan apa?" Kata Chanyeol

"Ah, gak sah lah. Ngerepotin nh, kami bisa sendiri kok" kata Baekhyun.

"Udah gak apa2, kami bantuin. Kalian cari tempat ajha, sekalian kami juga." Kata kai sambil terseyum

"Ah, baiklah. Gomawo, dan maaf kalau merepotkan" kata Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

"Oya kalian mau mesan apaan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ah, kami mau nasing goreng sama kimchi dan air kami mau air sirup ajha" kata Baekhyun.

"Sama makanan kalian?" Tanya Kris.

"Ah, ne. Sama ajha supaya tidak bigung entrnya." jawab Tao.

"Yaudah kalian carikan tempat saja, dan kami yang memesan makanan kalian" kata kai.

"Hmm, gomawo" kata MinKangJang serentak sambil terseyum manis.

"Ne..." kata HunChanKai serentak.

Akhirnya ke-3 yeoja itu mencaru tempat untuk mereja duduk, dan mereka menemukan tempat yang cukup untuk diduduki 6 org. Mereka menghampiri tempat itu, tetapi tiba2 ada beberapa yeoja langsung duduk disitu tanpa mempedulikan bahwa ada org mau duduk disana. "Kayak ya yeoja itu anak sebelahan deh, lihat dari tingkah lakunya saja dab cara pakaiannya udah tau" gumaun MinKangJang. Ketiga yeoja ini melihat kearag seluruh kantin,.dan tidak ada tempat lagi, kecuali tempat yang ditempati oleh 2 org yeoja sklhan sebelah. Akhirnya MinKangJang mencoba berbicara baik kepada 2 org yeoja didepan mereka supaya mereka pindah ketempat yg 2 org saja yg duduk dan tempat ini untuk mereka berenam nantinya.

"Hm, permisi bisakah kalian pindah ke tempat lain. Kalian kan cuma berdua jadi seharusnya kalian duduk dibangku yg khusus untuk dua org ajha, hbs kami ada berenam dan disini tidak ada bangku untuk berenam lagi. Jadi mohon pengertiannya" kata Tao dengan sopan.

Tapi apa, kedua yeoja ini malah membentak KyungBaekTao dan mengatakan mereka itu sok sopan. Lebih parahnya dia malah mebuang air itu ke muka MinKangJang membuat suasana kantin menjadi hening. Sebenarnya KaiChanKris udah melihat itu, dan Chanyeol ingin sekali menghampiri 2 yeoja itu dan memberi mereka pelajaran. Tapi tiba2, KyungBaekTao malah lap muka mereka sendiri denga tisu dan berkata

"kalau kalian tidak mau pindah juga gak apa2. Kami enggak memaksa" kata Kyungsoo dan dibalas seyum sama Baekhyun dan Tao.

Setelah itu HanChanKris tau kalo dua org yeoja itu adalah teman sekelas mereka bertiga dan mereka bertiga jalan menuju MinKangJang dan menatap sinis kepada kedua yeoja itu dan langsung mengenggam tangan ketiga yeoha itu membawanya keluar dari kantin. Kris mengenggam tangan Tao, Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun, Kai mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Keenam orang ini menuju ke belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa kalian bodoh kali ha! Dibuat gitu bukannya balas malah meminta maaf" tegas Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Mengapa kalian ini polos sekali sih" lanjut Kai

"Terlalu pulos juga gak boleh tau" lanjut lagi oleh Kris.

Ketiga yeoja itu malah ketawa dan senang karna tiga namja itu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Ketiga namja ini semakin bigung sama jalan pikir mereka.

"udah, kalau ada org yg berbuat jahat kpd kita gak sah dibalas. Entar nimbul masalah, malah merepotkan" kata Baekhyun.

"Ne ne... itu kata Luhan, haha" kata MinJang.

Ketiga namja ini udah dibuat habis fikir, ada juga yeoja kayak ginian. Sedangkan ketiga yeoja ini hanya tertawa dan sambil memandang namja yang didepan mereka menunjukkan wajah kesal. Bunyi bell menunjukkan untuk semua murid untuk masuk kekelas karena akan dimulai pembelajaran. MinKangJang langsung pamitan pergi dulu sama ketiga namja itu dan langsung berlari tergesah2 menuju kekelas, sedangkan HanChanKai hanya tertawa lucu ngelihat ketiga yeoja itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa suka sama yeoja seperti itu" gumaun mereka HanChanKai dalam hati.

Ketiga namja itu berjalan menuju kelasnya, setiba masuk kelasnya dia melihat dua yeoja tadi yg nyiram air mereka kepada MinBaekhyun dan sekarang mereka malah menghina MinKangJang kepada org yang ada bersama mereka. Udah gak sabar lagi, ketiga namja ini langsung melawan pembicaraan mereka, membuat mereka jadi takut dan tidak ada yang berani lagi membicarakan ketiga yeoja itu. Ketiga namja ini bilang kalau ada yang berani membicarakan atau menjelekan maupun menganggu orang yang bernama Tao,BaekhyunKyungsoo,dan Luhan maka, orang itu siap2 akan dibenci oleh org yg terpopuler oleh sekolah ini yaitu sama Kris,Chanyeol,Kai dan Sehun* .

Dimall XOXO

Luhan dan Sehun tengah mencari bahan2 untuk membuat coffe, mereka terus mencarinya dan memilih coffe yang terbaik dan rasanya harua enak. Akhirnya mereka menemukannya dan langsung mengambilnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, gimana Sehun~sii coffe ini boleh enggak digunakan untuk acara valentine nanti?" Tanya Luhan.

"Terserah ajha." Jawab Sehun datar

"Mmm, yaudah deh yg ini ajha" kata Luhan sambil seyum melihat Sehun dan langsung menarok coffe itu ke keranjang.

Akhirnya mereka selesai juga membeli bahan2 keperluan itu dan mereka jalan menuju ke kasir. Satu persatu barang itu telah di cetak harga, total semuanya adalah 200.000 won. Luhan hendak ingin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil uangnya untuk bayar, tp Sehun malah langsung kasih kartu kreditnya kepada ajhuma itu dan membuat Luhan langsung kanget.

"Loh, aku ajha yang bayar." Kata Luhan

"Udah gak apa2" jawab Sehun datar. *Dari tadi wajahnya datar melulu*

"Khamsahamida Sehun~sii" kata Luhan sampai malu2.

Setelah selesai semuanya, mereka berdua jalan menuju parkiran mobil milik Sehun. Sehun menarok barang2 tsb dibelakang mobil saja, dan menyuruh Luhan untuk dduk didepan samping sehun. Luhan sudah bilang kalau dia gak apa2 kalo duduk dibelakang, tapi sehun malah langsung menutup pintu mobil belakangnya dan membuka pintu mobil depannya untuk menyuruh Luhan masuk. Luhan tidak bisa melawan, akhirnya dia terpaksa duduk didepan sampingnya sehun.

Perjalanan dari mall pulang kesekolah agak lumayan jauh juga, Luhan terus diam2 memandangi sehun yang tengah menyetir mobilnya. Dia melihat wajah namja tampan ini sangat dingin, tapi sifatnya juga baik. Sehun tau kalau Luhan terus memandanginya diam2, dan dia agak deg2an sebenarnya. Tiba lampu merah, sehun bilang

"tidak usah memandangiku seperti itu" kata sehun dengan nada lembut dan datar.

Dengar kata itu Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya menghadap luar jendela dengan malu2 karna dia ketahuan dari tadi ngelihat Sehun.

Akhirnya lampu jalan menunjukkan warna hijau, dan dengan cepat sehun membawa mobilnya sebantar saja mereka sudah sampai disekolah. Ternyata para osis lainnya sudah siap2 dengan tugas mereka dan daru tadi mereka menunggu ketua osis mereka. Pas Luhan dan Sehun sudah berkumpul dengan para osis lainnya mereka langsung membuat sesuatu yang akan digunakan dalam pesta valentine lainnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul jam 07 malam, akhirnya mereka sudah menyelesaikan sebagian dan akan melanjutkannya bsok karena sekarang sudah malam. Sebelum mereka pergi, mereka membersihkan dulu barang2 yang berantakkan dan merapikan tempat itu lalu beranjak pulang.

Pada saat diluar sekolah, banyak yang ingin mengantarkan Luhan pulang karena mereka tidak berani membiarkan Luhan pulang sendirian apa lagi sudah malam begini. Tapi Luhan masih ajha tidak mau diantarin, dia bilang kalau di gak apa2. Ya gimana lagi akhirnya mereka berpamitan sama Luhan dan langsung pulang.

Luhan berjalan menuju ke tempat penungguan bus, sebenarnya di cukup takut juga karna suasana jalan amat sepi. Tiba2 didepan sana nampak seorang namja yg sudah berusia jalan ya seperti orang mabuk, org itu berjalan menuju ke Luhan sampai mebuat Luhan merinding ketakutan. Tapi Luhan masih berani jalan saja kedepan, tiba2 ajhusi itu menahan tangan Luhan erat2 sampai mebuat Luhan takut.

_**"Tolong" **_gumaun Luhan dalam hatinya.

Tiba2 ada seorang namja dibelakan Luhan dan ajjushi yang melihat namja itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak pergi membuat hati Luhan sedikit legah. Udah itu tiba2 Luhan merasa ada orang dibelakangnya, membuat dia menjadi takut lagi, dia memberanikan dirinya menghadap belakang dan dia kaget ternyata orang namja dibelakangnya ialah Sehun.

"Kamsahamina Sehun~sii" kata Luhan dengan nafas panjang dan legah.

Tanpa membalas kataan Luhan, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan menuju mobilnya dan memasukkan Luhan duduk dibangku depan mobil. Luhan tersontak kanget dengan perilaku sehun yg tiba-tiba dan dia sangat takut. Sehun masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalahkan mobilnya setelah itu dia menginjak gas dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memandang seorang yeoja yang disampingnya ketakutan.

Luhan sangat takut karena dia enggak tau Sehun ingin membawanya kemana. "Sehun~sii... ka.. kamuu mmmauu membawaku ke..kemana?" Tanyanya dengan takut.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan malah melajukan mobilnya dengan cepet sampai membuat Luhan takut banget.

Sampailah disebuah apartemen yang besar dan mewah, udah itu Sehun keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobilnya untuk menyuruh Luhan keluar. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak mau, tapi karna Sehun menatap Luhan sinis akhirnya Luhan keluar juga dari mobilnya dan beranjak masuk kedalam apartemen mewah itu. Luhan enggak mau masuk, tapi Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Mohon... hiks hiks... llleepas...kann hisk ssehhun..." kata Luhan sampai nangis.

Sehun tidak mempedulikan Luhan, dan pas tiba diruang tengah Sehun suruh Luhan duduk disofa itu. Luhan duduk sambil mengusap perlahan air matanya dengan kedua tangannya yg mungil itu dan dia duduk disofa situ. Sehun beranjak menuju kedapur dan mengambil minuman Coklat Susu yang hangat untuk Luhan dan setelah itu dia jalan menuju ketempat Luhan dan duduk disebelahnya Luhan sambil menganjurkan minuman kepada Luhan.

"Nah, minunlah..." kata Sehun.

"Ahh... kkham...samida.." kata Yanngmin gugup

Akhirnya Luhan meminum air pemberian dari Sehun dengan sedikit bigung dengan perilakuan Sehun. Dengan sedikit ragu Luhan meminumnya dan rasanya sangat enak dan hangat. Setelah itu, Sehun mengandeng tangan munEXO-Mil Luhan membawa Luhan menuju kamarnya.

Luhan pov...

Aku sangat takut karena enggak tau Sehun ingin membawanku kemana. Aku bertanya kepadanya, tapi dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku malah melajukan mobilnya dengan cepet sampai membuatku takut. Sampailah di apartemen yg mewah itu, udah itu dia keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobilku dan menyuruhku keluar. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi karna Sehun menatapku sinis akhirnya aku keluar juga dari mobilnya dan beranjak masuk kedalam apartemen mewah itu. Aku enggak mau masuk, tapi Sehun langsung menarik tanganku masuk kedalam apartemennya. Pas tiba diruang tengah Sehun menyuruhku duduk disofa itu. Dah itu dia berlanjak jalan menuju dapur, setelah itu dia datang duduk disebelahku dengan memberiku sebuah coklat susu yanh hangat.

Sehun pov...

Pada saat aku ingin pulang, aku lihat banyak yang mau menghantarkan dia pulang cuma dia menolak ya. Sebenarnya aku juga mau menggantar dia, tp krna lihat bnyak yang mau mengantarnya dia nolak apa lagi kalau aku yang gajak. Ya pasti ditolaklah, tp aku diam2 buntuttin dia sampai pulang supaya dia pulang dengan selamat. Tapi tiba dring~. Hpku berbunyi, aku langsung menggambil hpku lalu dilayar, kalau Appa menelpon.

Annyeong, ada apa?

_Sehun~ah, tiga hari kedepan kamu ada urusan enggak?_

Enggak ada Appa, mang kenapa?

_Mmm, Appa ada janjian bertemu dengan sahabat Appa yg dulu. Di restautant XOXO, Appa ingin kamu juga ikut. appa dengar dia mempunyai seorang anak yeoja. _

Maksud Appa apaan?

_Gini sehun~ah, sejak kecil Appa udah jodohin kamu dengan anaknya sahabat Appa . Jadi..._

Aku pikirkan dulu appa.

Langsung kututup telponku, lalu aku menyeir mobilku menuju belakangnya yeoja yg bernama Luhan itu. Lihat dia tengah berjalan menuju penungguan bus, kulihat didepannya ajha seorg ajhushi seperti org mabok jalan menuju dia dan saat kulangsung tatap dia. Pertama dia bergetar hebat, dan dia tetap berjalan kedepan. Saat aku lihat ajhushi itu memengang tangannya, dengan amarah dan jengkel aku langsung keluar dari mobilku dan jalan menuju dia. Kutatap ajusi dgn setajam2nya tujuannya untuk ajusi itu melepas genggamannya. Akhirnya dia melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi, kulihat yeoja kini bernapas lega dengan memengang dadanya dengan tangan munggilnya itu. Tapi kayak ya dia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku yang sekarang dibelakangnya, karna saat dia berbalik saja dia langsung tersontak kaget dan takut. Setelah itu ku genggam tangannya untuk masuk kedalam mobiku, dia menangis tapi aku pura2 gak peduli ajha. Setelah itu ku langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalahkan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan dia masih takut disana sambil mengenggam erat tasnya. aku gk tau dia tinggal dimana, aku pengen nanyak tapi gengsi. Akhirnya aku membawanya menuju rumahku, tiba dirumahku aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil itu dan menarik tangannya untuk keluar. Tiba didalam rumahku, aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan aku langsung jalan menuju kedapur untuk menggambilkan minuman untuknya. Kukasih minumannya dan kulihat saat dia minum itu sangat manis. Setelah itu aku mengenggam tangannya menuju kekamarku.

Author pov...

Sehun mengenggam tangannya Luhan menuju kamarnya membuat Luhan terkaget. Tiba didalam kamarnya Sehun, Luhan sangat takut dan dia ingin kabur dari sini. Cuma dikarenakan diluar sudah gelap dan dingin, apa lagi dia keingat ajhusi ya genit tadi akhirnya dia cuma bisa takut dan ingin sekali menangis. Sehun menuju tempat tidurnya yg King Size dan berbaring disana, sedangkan Luhan hanya berdiri didepan pintu dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Setelah itu sehun beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya, berjalan mengambil handuk lalu memuju ke lemari mwengambil pakaian untuk Luhan.

"Nih handuk dan pakaian untukmu , sana mandi." Kata Sehun memberikan handuk dan pakaian untuk Luhan dan berjalan menuju kekasurnya lagi.

"Ah... Mma..kaasihh.." kata Luhan agak takut campur khawatir dan aneh.

Setelah itu Sehun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya sambil memainkan smartphone miliknya. Luhan mengenggam handuk dan baju kemeja panjang yg diberikan oleh Sehun tadi, lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sekitar 30 menit *kidding*. Luhan selesai mandi, dan iya sedikit gugup untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, dengan langkah gugupnya dia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju tempat pengering rambut itu. Dia merasa malu karna baju yg tadi diksh sama Sehun sangat panjang dan besar sehingga dapat menutupi sampai bawah paha Luhan yg mulus itu. Setelah itu Luhan nampak dimeja itu ada alat pengering rambut, lalu dia berjalan menuju tempat pengering rambut itu. Tiba disana, Luhan langsung menggambil alat pengering rambut itu. lalu ia mencari tempat colokan untuk moncolokan kabel pengering rambut itu, cuma dia tidak menemukannya.

"Mm, sehun~sii. Dimana ya tempat colokan, habiss aaku mmau colok kkabel ppengering rambuut iini" kata Luhan drngan sedikit gugup.

"Sini, aku colokin" kata Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan langsung mengambil alat pengering rambut itu dari tangan Luhan dan mencolokkannya diantara colokan yg ada disamping kasurnya.

"Nah, sinilah" kata Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk menghampirinya. Akhirnya Luhan menurutinya dan jalan menuju sehun sana.

"Kkhammsahamminaa" kata Luhan malu2.

Luhan hendak ingin menggambil alat pengering rambut itu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, tapi tiba2 Sehun suruh Luhan untuk duduk dibawah.

"Duduklah dibawah." Kata sehun.

Perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan kaget dan tidak tau apa yg diinginkan sama Sehun. Akhirnya hanya nurutin perkataan sehun lalu duduk dibawah kasurnya dan Sehun langsung membuka alat pengering rambut itu dan pelan2 sehun dengan lembut mengeringkan rambut halus milik Luhan.

Sehun pov...

Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi itu, sangat membuatku terkaget dan deg2an. Kemejaku yang panjang itu berhasil menutupi paha mulus miliknya. Astaga, dia terlihat sangat begitu imut, cantik dan err bergairah.

"Sehun tahan sehun" gumaun hatiku sambil menghadapkan wajahku kedepan untuk tidak memandangnya.

Tiba2 dia menanyakanku kalo colokan ada dimana, aku langsung menghampirinya dan menggambil alat pengering rambut itu dan menuju colokan yang dekat sebelah ranjangku. Aku langsung mencolokan kabel pengering rambut itu dan menyuruhnya untuk kesini. Kulihat dia menghampiriku dengan wajah yang memerah dan malu2, membuatnya terlihat lucu. Setelah dia tiba didepanku aku menuruhnya duduk dibawa, tanpa basa basi dia langsung menurutinya. Saat dia sudah duduk dibawa, aku langsung menyalakan alat pengering rambut itu dan mengeringkan rambutny yang lembut dan wangi ini. Aku menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dan duduk dikasurku supaya aku tidak usah membungkukkan tubuhku, dia hanya menurutinya dan kini aku ada dibelakangnya masih mengeringkan rambutnya itu. Aku diam2 mengintip wajahnya yg dari tadi menunduk terus, kulihat wajahnya yg memerah itu ternyata dia tengah menunduk malu. Sikapnya ini membuatku semakin ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam dan wajahnya terlalu tertarik itu. Pantesan saja banyak yg menyukainya dan mendekatinya.

Luhan pov...

Aku dengar apa yg disuruhnya, cuma ada yang membuatku kaget kenapa dia suruh aku duduk dikasurnya dan tanpa basa basi aku malah menurutinya. Udah itu dia dibelakang sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan lembut , membuat hatiku sangat deg2an dan juga senang. "Oh, Tuhan..." gumaun ku dalam hati.

Author pov...

Sehun masih dengan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambutnya, sedangkan dia hanya diam disana dan menunduk malu. Entah kenapa, tiba2 Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk mengering rambutnya Luhan. Lalu tiba2 sehun memanjukan kepalanya menuju leher Luhan yang putih mulus itu, membuat Luhan tersontak kaget. Cuma Luhan tidak melawan, malahan dia hanya diam2 saja. Akhirnya sehun yg tau kalau Luhan tidak malawannya, dia mulai menghirup aroma wangi dan halus dilehernya Luhan. Berlahan sehun mulai mencium lembut leher milik Luhan, sesekali dia menjilatinya dan mengigitnya membuat tanda kissmark disana.

"Hmmtt..." desah Luhan atas perilaku Sehun.

Dengar suara itu, akhirnya sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi dan dia langsung membalikan tubuh Luhan. Mengahadapkan wajah mereka berdua membuat mereka berdua kini saling bertatapan. Setelah itu, berlahan2 Sehun memajukan kepalanya.

Dekat dan semakin dekat, dan akhirnya...

Cup...

Kini mereka berdua tengah menempelkan bibir mereka, dan membuat Luhan langsung kanget. Tapi, perlahan2 Luhan menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir tipis sehun pada bibirnya.

Pertama mereka hanya menempelkan bibir mereka, akhirnya berlahan-lahan sehun mulai melumat bibirnya Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan tidak membalas lumatannya Sehun, membuat Sehun langsung kesal. Akhirnya sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar, tapi Luhan masih saja enggak membalas lumatan sehun. Akhirnya sehun melepaskan ciumannya dengan kesal.

"hhmmmpp..." desah Luhan nikmat dan berlahan membalas lumatan sehun

Sudah lama mereka saling melumat, dan sehun sudah mulai ingin lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut dalam Luhan yang manis itu. Akhirnya dia menggigit bibir bagian bawah Luhan,

"Akh..." Desah Luhan sambil membuka mulutnya akibat sehun yang mengigit bibirnya itu.

Dengan secepat kilat lidah Sehun langsung masuk kedalam mulutnya Luhan dan coba mengabsen setiap yg ada didalam mulutnya Luhan. Terjadilah saling dorong mendorong lidah diantara mereka berdua yang panas dan bergairah.

"Aahh... sssehhh.. hhuunnn.." gumaun Luhan kini dia tengah kehabisan nafas.

Luhan memukul punggung Sehun untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dengan sedikit kesal dan kecewa, akhirnya Sehun melepas ciumannya.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha..."

Mereka berdua sama2 menarik nafas panjang2, setelah nafas mereka sudah normal mereka saling bertatapan. Sehun terseyum tampan kepada Luhan untuk pertama kalinya, yang biasanya Sehun itu selalu berwajah datar dan dingin. Kini dia terseyum kepadanya, Astaga itu mustahil.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya karna malu dan deg2an saat sehun memandangnya dengan terseyum. Sehun langsung mengangkat wajah Luhan dengan memengang kedua pipi mulus Luhan yang bisa dibilang kini wajahnya kayak tomat yg sudah memerah, lalu sehun menghadapkan wajah yeoja ini untuk menatapnya.

"kau sangat imut dan cantik Luhan~ah" kata sehun dengan lembut membuat Luhan terpukau dan wajahnya kini yang merah kayak tomat makin memerah lagi.

Kemudian Luhan mengigit bibirnya lalu membasahinya sedikit bibirnya dengan salivanya dan menelan salivanya dengan sedikit berat.

Sehun yang melihat itu sudah tidak tahan lagi, gara2 melihat aksi Luhan saat melakukan itu. Dia langsung mendorong tubuhnya Luhan untuk baring dikasurnya yg King Size itu, dan langsung menindihnya.

Berlahan2 sehun menundukkan wajahnya dengan menutupi matanya, dan begitu juga Luhan yg berlahan menutup matanya. Hembusan nafas yang hangat dapat dirasakan mereka berdua secara bedekatan. Semakin mendekat dan...

Cup~ ~

Kini mereka tengah melumat bibir mereka dengan lembut sambil mengoyangkan kepala mereka ke kiri or kekanan untuk mencari tempat yg nyaman.

Semakin lama lumatan yg tadinya lembut, berlahan menjadi lumatan yang kasar karna dimana kedua org ini libionya sudah memuncak. Tangan kanan Sehun kini berada di paha mulus milik Luhan dan sambil mengelus2 paha Luhan membuat Luhan terasa geli dan bergairah. Sedangkan tangan Luhan masih mengenggam erat bantal yang ada disebelah itu.

"hmmp.. ahh shh..." desah Luhan

Tanpa disadari, gk tau sejak kapan kedua tangan Luhan sudah berada di leher panjang milik Sehun dan berlahan-lahan mengelus leher sehun dengan lembut. Luhan menarik leher sehun sedikit turun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan kini mereka tengah ciuman dengan melumat2 bibir mereka dengan kasar dari atas dan bawah sambil mengoyangkan kepala mereka kekiri kekanan.

"Hmmp... shh.. ahh" desah Luhan tak karuan.

Karna dengar desahan Luhan, Sehun sudah tidak sabar lagi melakukan hal yang _lebih_ dari ini. Sehun melepas ciumannya, langsung menarik badan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dengan lembut, membuatnya duduk dikasur dan dia juga duduk didepannya yeoja manis itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggam ramping milik Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya melingkarkan tangannya dileher sehun dan menatap setiap inci bola mata menggoda milik sehun.

Kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan seyum licik mengisyaratkan bawah dia kini ingin melakukan yang lebih, Luhan yang mengetahuinya hanya berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk bahwa dia memperbolehkan.

Dengan perlahan2 sehun mulai membuka kancing baju Luhan dan akhirnya kancing itu satu persatu sudah terbuka. Setelah itu sehun melepaskan baju itu dari kulit mulus milik Luhan lalu membuangnya jauh2.

Astaga, sungguh pemandangan indah yg ada didepannya kini. Iya terus menandangi putih mulusnya kulit Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya malu2 dan mukanya kini lebih memerah lagi.

Setelah itu Sehun mulai melakukan permainan, pertama ia menghisap nipel kirinya Luhan yang menonjol keras itu seperi anak bayi yg kehausan sampai membuat kissmark disana. Tangannya dengan geram meremas brnjolan Luhan mrmbuat yroja itu mendesah nikmat.

"Akh... ssshhee... hhunnn..." desah Luhan semakin hebat.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung menarik underware milik Luhan dan lalu menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghirup aroma bagian bawah milik Luhan yg memabokkan itu. Setelah itu dia mencium dengan lembut bagian bawahnya Luhan tanpa ada rasa jijik, membuat Luhan kini mendesah nikmat dan meminta lebih.

"Hhhmpp...mmoorree...sseehhun~ahh" desah Luhan nikmat.

Dengan secepat mungkin, sehun langsung melepaskan pakaiannya dan boxer serta underwarenya entah dilempar kemana. Luhan yang melihatnya tersontak kaget melihat body sehun yg berbentuk dan kejantakan milik Sehun begitu sempurnah dan gairah. Sehun menatap Luhan dan tanpa Sehun jelasin, Luhan udah tau apa maunya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk boleh kepada sehun dengan arti bahwa dia siap melakukan itu.

"Ini agak sedikit sakit Luhan~ah, jadi bertahalah. Jika udah sampai disana pasti sangat bergairah, percayalah padaku. Tapi jika kamu menyuruhku untuk berhenti maka aku akan berhenti, dan jika nikmat mendesahlah dengan menyebut namaku." kata sehun untuk menyakinkan Luhan agar tidak khawatir dan Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Perlahan2 sehun memasukan kejantanannya kedalam hole milik Luhan.

"Akh.. hiks.. hiks.. ssaakitt ahh hiks ssehhun" desah Luhan sedikit menagis karna sakit.

"Bbenttarr ahh sshh llaggi babyhh ahhh. Kkalauu ssakit akhh aaku llepaass ssaja hmpp" desah sehun dengan nikmat dan Luhan mengeleng kepalanya tanda untuk dilanjutkan.

Sehun langsung memaju mundurkan kejantanannya yang didalam holenya Luhan supaya membuat milik Luhan agar tidak terlalu sakit, membuat itu telah membuat Luhan mendesah kenikamatan. Sehun sempet kesusah, krna lobangnya Luhan sangat kecil, sehingga kalo sehun memaju mundurkan kejantanannya serasa dipijit sama holenya Luhan membuat sehun dan Luhan semakin mendesah hebat.

"Akh ssehh emppp uunnn fffaaasstterrrr..." desah Luhan dengan nikmat.

"Kamuu aahh ppunyyamuu ssemmpitt" desah sehun yang menyadari kalo Luhan sudah menikmati permainannya.

Dengan secepat kilat sehun memaju mundurkan kejantanannya membuat Luhan semakin mendesah tidak main. Cukup lama sehun memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dihole milik Luhan, akhirnya mereka sudah bisa merasakan juga bagian dalam punya Luhan itu yg dari tadi diincar2 sama kejantanan sehun.

"Ssee.. hhunnn... dikit lllagii... ahh" desah Luhan begitu nikmat

" yahh babyy... I knooww, ahh" kata sehun mulai cepat memaju mundurkan kejantanannya.

Akhirnya kena juga, dan mereka berdua benar2 udah mau klimaks.

"SEHUN/LUHAN"

Byurr~~

Akhirnya cairan itu keluar dari tubuh mereka, cairan Luhan tumpah diranjang sehun sedangkan cairan sehun tumpah di dalam holenya Luhan. Mereka berdua memang sangat menikmatinya, dan akhirnya mereka terlelah. Sehun berbaring disampin Luhan dan langsung menbawa Luhan kedekapannya. Luhan berbaring di dada milik sehun, dan sehun mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Sarangheo Luhan~ah. Jeongmal saranghae.. " kata sehun sambil terseyum melihat Luhan.

"Ne, nado saranghae hunny" kata Luhan dengan nada polos dan bahagia.

Sehun mencium dahi Luhan sekilas kemudian pindah ke pipi dan akhir di mulut manis milik Luhan. Pada saat itu Luhan udah langsung tertidur, Luhan kalau lelah memang tak memandang situasi langsung ajha tertidur puas. Sehun yang menyadarinya juga ikut tidur sambil menghelus rambut milik Luhan. Sehun kemudian mengangkat selimut milinya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, sekarang mereka berdua sudah tertidur nyenyak seperti tidak ada yang bisa menganggu mereka sajah.


	2. Chapter 2

Auhor pov...

Pagi hari yang cerah dan nyaman ini membangunkan dua orang sepasang kekasih. Membuat perasaan mereka ada senang, dan juga lelah karna aktivitas semalam mereka.

Luhan pov...

Aku bangun terlebih dahulu, kucoba membuka mataku walau berat dengan pelan2ku mengimbangkan mataku dengan cahaya sinar matahari.

Aku langsung bangun dan duduk diranjang itu, lalu kumandangi jam yg menunjukkan pukul 06.00 KS dan aku juga memandangi Sehun yang tengah masih tidur dengan nyenyak disana. Aku dan sehun masih dengan keadaan naked, dan astaga aku dan sehun telah melakukan hal 'itu'. OMG, apa kata dunia ini. Aku beranjak ingin pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku, tapi tiba2 bagian bawahku itu terasa perih. Mungkin krna gara2 semalam aku dan dia melakukan hal 'itu' jadi ada rasa perih dibagian bawah itu. Dengan menahan sakitnya, aku berusaha jalan menuju kekursi untuk mengambil handukku dan langsung berjalan menuju kekamar mandi walau jalanku terlihat bisa dibilang aneh.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhku, dibagian bawahnya itu udah sedikit demi sedikit sakitnya menghilang jadi enggak begitu perih lagi. Aku beranjak menuju bajuku yang berserakan dilantai akibat semalam itu dan kutaroknya bajunya dikursi itu, kemudian jalan menuju baju seragamku lalu aku jalan menuju kekamar mandi langsung memakainya. Setelah itu aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ke tempat alat pengering rambut itu dan langsung mengeringkan rambutku. Setelah rambutku sudah mengering, kulilir sekilas namjachingguku yg kini masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju kedapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi kita berdua nantinya.

Sehun pov...

Pagi hari yang cerah membangunkanku dalam mimpi indahku, kubuka perlahan-lahan mataku dan kukucek2 mataku ini. Kemudian aku memikirkan hal semalam yang terjadi diantara aku bersamanya. Astaga betapa bahagianya diriku, tp pas kupengang sebelahku kok dia udah gak ada. Apa jangan2 dia udah pergi, ato apa?

Aku langsung bangun dari ranjangku dan mencarinya dikamar mandi, tpi dianya malah gak ada. Aku langsung memakai pakaianku, dan coba mencarinya dibawah dan ternyata dia malah lagi didapur sedang menghidangkan makan untuk sarapan pagi ini. Begitu bahagianya diriku, kukira dia bakal pergi begitu saja.

Aku beranjak berjalan menujunya, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya yang perfect itu dan menarok kepalaku di bahu kanannya.

Author pov...

Luhan tengah membuat roti bakar diselai blueberry dan membuat coklat susu yang hangat dan lezat ini untuk sarapan pagi mereka berdua.

Tiba2 saja Luhan tersontak kaget karena sehun langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan menarokkan kepalanya dibahu kanannya.

"Morning yeobo..." kata Sehun dengan lembut.

"Mwo... yyyeeooboo?" jawab Luhan kaget dan deg2an karena pertama kali ada yang memanggilnya dengan kata 'yeobo'.

"Iya, kamu kan yeoboku. Hehe" kata sehun sambil tertawa.

Kemudian Luhan menghadapkan wajah ya kedepan lalu memandang sehun dengan terseyum. Mereka berdua tengah tertawa kemesraan bersama dengan saling berpelukkan.

"Gimana yang semalam? Apa nikmat rasanya?" Tanya Sehun dengan seyum liciknya.

Blush~ akhirnya membuat wajah Luhan memerah lagi karna mengingat masalah semalam.

"Kamu semalam itu sangat bergairah loh, dan terlihat sexy dan nikmat. Sampai-sampai kamu terus meminta lebih melulu, padahal punyamu itu sangat sempit tapi... nikmat." lanjut kata sehun semakin membuat Luhan wajahnya kayak tomat yg sangat segar.

"Uudahh, enggak uuussahh di katakan, mmaluu tauu." Jawab Luhan sambil memandang kebawah lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Hahaha..." ketawa sehun melihat wajah Luhan memerah.

Lalu tiba2 sehun memajukan wajahnya menuju keleher milik Luhan yg ada tanda bekas kissmark mereka tadi malam. Sebenarnya bukan dileher ajha, banyak lagi dibagian lain tubuh Luhan.

Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya, krna takut sehun mau melakukannya lagi. Luhan berjalan manuju kekulkas, lalu mengambil jelly lg untuk melapisi roti bakar itu.

Hampir ajha Sehun mau jatuh, tapi untung ajha dia msh bisa berdiri tegak. Sehun langsung jalan menuju Luhan dan menutup kulkas lalu mendorong badan Luhan didepan kulkas itu yg kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Luhan kaget tiba2 sehun melakukan itu, dalam hatinya 'apa sehun akan memulainya lagi'. Tp mana bisa, waktunya ya gak sempat. Wajah mereka berdua kini sangat dekat, semakin dekat dan...

Cupp~~…

Bibir milik Sehun mendarat juga ke bibirnya Luhan, Luhan agak terkecut secara tiba2 tapi akhirnya di juga langsung menerimanya saja. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengar kasar sambil mengoyangkan kepalanya kekiri atau kekanan, bagitu juga dengan Luhan. Sehun ingin melakukannya disofa itu, jd berlahan2 sehun melingkarkan kedua tanganya dipinggang milik Luhan dan Luhan melingkarkan tangannya dileher milik sehun. Dengan pelan sehun membawa Luhan menuju kesofa, lalu membaringkan Luhan disofa (Luhan dibawahnya sehun diatasnya) itu tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Mereka masih saling melumat bibir mereka dengan kasar, tangan sehun mulai masuk kedalam baju Luhan lalu mengelus perut Luhan membuat Luhan mendesah nikmat. Lalu Luhan melakukan ciuman dengan nafsu kemudian juga mengesekkan punyanya yg msh terbungkus oleh rok sekolah kepada milik sehun, membuat mereka mendesah sangat nikmat walau mereka tidak perlu melepaskan baju mereka.

"Ahh...ssshh...hhmmmpp..." desah Luhan dengan nikmat.

"You ahh.. Hot hmmpp...baby~" kata Sehun mendesah nikmat.

Sehun sudah gak tahan lagi, sehun langsung ingin melepaskan bajunya karna dari tadi Luhan menggodanya dengan mengesekkkan miliknya ke kejantanannya sehun membuat sehun menjadi nafsu total.

Tapi tiba2 Luhan menahan sehun, lalu dia bangun dan dorong sehun untuk baring disofa.

"Kali ini aku akan membuatmu mendesah Hunny, tapi kamu tidak boleh melepaskan bajumu." kata Luhan terseyum puas dan manja.

Sehun hanya mengangguk kepalanya lalu memerima setiap perbuatan Luhan. Kini sehun dibawah dan Luhan diatasnya. Luhan mengesekkan miliknya ke kejantanan milik Sehun membuat sehun benar2 mendesah nikmat.

"Akh...good baby hmpp..." desah sehun.

"Bbegginakahh bbabyy... hmmpt..." desah Luhan dengan cepat langsung mengesek miliknya sama kejantanan sehun.

Astaga, sehun bener2 tidak percaya kalau Luhan bisa membuatnya begitu nikmat kali ini. Luhan masih terus mengesek-gesek miliknya dengan sehun sambil berciuman panas dan ciuman itu pun pertama kali diawali oleh Luhan krn Luhan mendengar desahan sehun yang hot itu langsung menciumannya lalu melumat bibir sehun dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Tangan Luhan yg kiri mulai masuk kedalam baju sehun dan langsung memengah dada kekar punya sehun dengan lembut.

"Akh... baby... fasteerr" desah Sehun.

Dengan cepet Luhan mengesek-gesek miliknya dengan sehun dengan sangat gairah.

"Bbagaiimana... apaakahh nnikkmmat... hmmp" tanya Luhan

"Ssanngat hmmp... nikkmatt bbabbykku..." blz sehun.

Sebelum mengakhirinya, Luhan menjilati, mengigit, lalu menglumati leher sehun untuk membuat kissmark bahwa ini tanda kalau seorang Oh Sehun adalah hanya Milik Luhan seorang walaupun tandanya gak seberapa dengan yang dibuat sehun. Akhirnya Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu menatap waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul 06.30 KS. Luhan langsung berdiri dan membereskan baju ya untuk rapi baru ingin jln menuju dapur.

Sehun kemudian duduk disofa itu lalu menahan Luhan yg ingin berjalan menuju dapur, kemudian dia menarik Luhan duduk dipangkuannya. Tangannya Sehun melingkar sempurna dipinggangnya Luhan, dan tangannya Luhan juga melingkar sempurna dilehernya Sehun.

"Kenapa berhenti baby? Padahal aksimu tadi membuatku sangat bergairah dan tidak ingin berhenti." kata sehun sambil mempoput bibirnya dengan manja.

"Hunny ~ah, bukannya semalam kita udah melakukannya dan tadi kita juga udah malakukannya. Sekarang kita siap2 kesekolah. Okay" kata Luhan dengan semangat.

Sehun masih gk senang ajha, pdhalkan bisa saja mereka berdua gak usah masuk hari ini kan. Gk masuk 1 hari ajha kan juga gak apa2. Tp krna Luhan orangnya gitu, ya akhirnya Sehun mehanya menurutinnya.

"Hunny aku mau kedapur nh buat siapin sarapan kita, kamu sana pergi mandi dulu. Aku tungguin kamu sampai selesai mandi, baru kita sarapan." suruh Luhan.

Sehun semakin menarik Luhan kedepan lagi, lalu muka mereka berhadapan.

"Boleh, tapi cium aku dulu baby. Baru aku nurutin" gumau sehun dengan seyum jahilnya.

"Ne ne..." jawab Luhan.

Luhan langsung mencium bibirnya Sehun lalu melumat bibirnya sehun dgn lembut, begitu juga dengan sehun. Luhan melepas ciumannya, membuat sehun sedikit kesal.

"Udahkan, jadi sekarang kamu mandinya." Kata Luhan sambil mengelus lembut wajahnya sehun.

Kemudian sehun melepas pelukannya dan Luhan langsung berdiri menuju dapur sedangkan sehun dengan cepet berjalan menuju kekamar mandi dikamarnya untuk mandi. Setelah sehun selesai mandi dan selesia memakai seragam sekolahnya, dia langsung menghampiri Luhan dengan cepat karna dia tau kalau yeojachinggu ya menunggunya dari tadi untuk sarapan. Disana Luhan sudah siap2 dan dia duduk diantara meja makan sambil menunggu sehun. Sehun yg menyadarinya dengan cepat langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"Mianhe baby.." kata sehun sambil menghampir Luhan lalu memberikan kiss di pipi kiri Luhan sekilas.

"Ne, gak apa2 my hunny" jawab Luhann dengan nada cutetynya.

Akhirnya mereka mulai sarapan, dan setelah selesai sarapan mereka berdua langsung memakai sepatu soklah lalu berjalan keluar pintu. Luhan mengunci pintu apartemen milik sehun, sehun jalan menuju mobilnya lalu menyalakan mobil tsb. Lalu Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk memberi Luhan masuk. Dengan seyum indahnya Luhan masuk kedalam mobil. Setelh itu, sehun langsung berlari kepintu mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam mobil tsb dan menyalakan mobilnya. Sehun memasang seftibel miliknya, dia melihat Luhan tidak memasangnya. Jadi Sehun memajukan tubuhnya didepan wajah Luhan membuat Luhan deg2kan krna kaget, lalu sehun langsung memakaikan seftibel milik Luhan lalu menghadapkan wajahnya Luhan kemudian mencium bibir Luhan dan menglumantnya sekilas. Setelah itu sehun kembali keposisinya, langsung menginjak gas dan menyetir mobilnya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Disekolah

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba juga disekolah, sehun mencari parkiran untuk memakirkan mobilnya dan akhirnya iya menemukannya. Setelah itu sehun dengan cepat berlari menghampiri depan pintu samping mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu itu, Luhan keluar dari sana dan mereka saling memandang seyum. Org2 sekitar sana banyak yg memandangi Luhan dengan sehun begitu juga dengan sahabatnya sehun. Kemudian sehun tiba2 memeluk Luhan dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Luhan lalu menciumnya, bukan sekedar cium bahkan sehun melumat bibirnya Luhan membuat org2 disana ada yg aneh, iri, marah, dll.

Sehun pov...

Tibalah di sekolah, aku mencari parkiran mobilku. Sebenarnya aku sengaja lamain supaya aku masih bisa bersama Luhan didalam mobil ini. Dan sial! Tiba2 ada mobil keluar dari situ, dan Luhan melihatnya pas itu didepan umum. Akhirnya aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku disitu karna Luhan yg menyuruhku. Setelah selesai memakir mobilku, aku langsung mengambil kunci mobilku dan tasku lalu keluar dengan secepat berjalan menuju pintu mobil sebelahku lalu membukakan pintu mobil itu. Luhan keluar dari sana, dan kita salinh bertatapan lalu memberikan seyum. Kulihat banyak yg menandangi kita berdua aneh, tapi aku enggak peduli. Udah itu aku langsung melingkarkan tanganku dipinggannya kemudian menciumannya dan melumat bibirnya didepan umum dengan raut wajahku yg sedih krn aku enggak mau berpisah dengannya.

Luhan pov...

Tiba disekolah, aku dan sehun tengah sibuk mencari parkiran. Tiba2 kulihat ada sebuah mobil keluar dari situ, lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk parkir disitu ajha. Dia langsung memakirkan mobilnya disitu, lalu mengambilnya kunci dan tasnya. Dengan cepat dia langsung berlari kearah pintu mobilku, lalu membukanya. Setelah itu aku keluar dari mobil itu dan kini aku sedang bertatapan dengan namjachingguku. Aku tersontak kaget, tiba2 sehun menciumku didepan umum ini. Tapi lihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia menunjukkan kalo dia tidak ingin berpisah denganku, jadi akhirnya aku menutup berlahan mataku lalu membalas lumatannya. Enggk peduli banyak yg lihat, asalkan aku bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sedihnya kekasihku ini.

Author pov...

Mereka berdua tengah berciuman didepan umum membuat para murid lainnya merasa tidak nyaman, padahal mereka ini kakak kelas apa lagi mereka berdua ini ketua osis yg seharusnya memberikan contoh yang terbaik. Sesudah itu, Luhan ingin melepas ciumannya tapi sehun tidak ingin malah dia memperketat pelukannya dan ciumannya. Luhan tau apa yg dirasakan sama kekasihnya, dia juga tidak ingin berpisah. Luhan menghelus lembut wajahnya sehun mengisyaratkan untuk sehun melepaskan ciumannya, akhirnya sehun melepaskan juga. Tangan sehun tetap melingkar dipinggang manis milik Luhan, dan raut wajahya itu menunjukkan kalau dia sedang sedih.

"Sehun~ah, gak usah khawatir. Bukan selamanya kita tidak bertemu, ini disekolah hunny. Entar setiap jam istirahat atau jam bebas, kamu bisa kok menghampiriku" kata Luhan terseyum untuk menyakini Sehun.

"Ne, bolehkan? Itu katamunya, janji?" Kata sehun sambil terseyum.

Astaga, org2 yg disana belum pernah melihat sehun bisa tertawa lepas gitu. Sama org yg dia kenal atau sahabat ajha pun seyumnya enggak semanis itu, hanya sama Luhanlah seyumnya bisa semanis gitu.

"Ne hunny" kata Luhan sambil teseyum.

Dengan senangnya, sehun langsung mencium Luhan kembali. Berlahan2 sepasang kekasih ini saling melumat bibir mereka.

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa namja sedang menghampiri kedua kekasih ini yg tengah lovoly dovevy didepan umum."Ekhem..." dehem dari ChanKrisKai yg entah sejak kapan disana.

Luhan yg menyadari kalau sahabat sehun datang, dia berusaha mendorong sehun agar melepaskan ciumannya tapi sehun tidak mau. Sehun malahan menarik Luhan untuk menpererat ciumannya tanpa memandang sahabatnya ataupun org lain yg ada disitu. Luhan langsung memukul punggung belakang sehun dengan pelan, akhirnya sehun melepas ciumannya dengan sedikit kesal juga tapi sehun masih tetap melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung milik Luhan.

"Luhan~ah, kamu memang hebat. Belum pernah aku kenal sehun selama ini mau dekat juga dengan yeoja, apa lagi dia memancarkan seyuman manisnya hanya padamu padahal kami yg menjadi sahabatnya yg bertahun2 ini enggak pernah melihat dia seyum semanis itu. Apa lgi sampai berani melakukan itu, didepan umum lagi." kata Kris sedikit memonjorkan bibirnya kedepan sambil memandang sehun.

Luhan merasa malu dan bahagia juga, lalu memandang wajah sehun dengan terseyum

"Benarkah begitu hunny?" tanya Luhan sambil terseyum

"Ne my baby..." jawab sehun sambil tertawa manis menatap Luhan lalu mengelus wajah Luhan dengan lembut, membuat banyak org kaget apa lgi sahabatnya.

"astaga dia sampai manggil Luhan 'baby' wak" kata chanyeol dengan suara nyaring.

"Iya tuh." Lanjut kai dengan masih gak percaya.

Sehun hanya memandang mereka datar ajha, enggak peduli apa yg dibicarakan sama sahabatnya sendiri.

"Lihatlah, cara dia mandang kekasihnya aja beda cara dia mandang sahabatnya sendiri. Dia mandang Luhan dengan seyum terindahnya, tapi dia mandang sahabatnya sendiri hanya datar doang" kata Kris sedikit merasa tidak adil.

Luhan terus tertawa dalam pelukan sehun, dan sehun hanya menatap sahabatnya datar ajha lalu dia menatap yeojachinggu ya dengan seyumnya yg dibilang 'seyum mahalnya'.

Tiba2 sahabat Luhan datang menghampiri Luhan, tapi pas udah didepan sana Luhan hanya menatap mereka seyum karna sahabat Luhan melihat Luhan tengah dipeluk sama seseorang namja yg bernama Oh Sehun ini.

Udah itu tiba2 Kris menghampiri Tao lalu berbicara, chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu mereka bercerita, dan kai menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu menunjukkan sesuatu sedangkan sehun dan Luhan masih sibuk berpelukkan dan saling memandang seyum tanpa henti.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang yeoja berdiri didepan kaca kelas untuk menghadap luar melihat kalo namja yg dia sukai 'Oh Sehun' tengah berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja yg terkenal disekolaKrisa ialah Luhan ketua osis yang terkenal pandai dan ramah. Krystal yg melihatnya langsung geram dan ingin sekali ia memisahkan sehun dengan Luhan, cuma dia sudah enggak bisa lagi dikarenakan dia akan dipindahkan oleh appa ya bisa dibilang kepsek sekolah sini untuk sekolah luar negeri. Tapi krystal tidak visa berbuat apa-apa, toh dia udah harys mulai melupakan sehun dan sekolah di Amerika sana.

Bel berbunyi yg artinya udah waktunya masuk kedalam kelas. Sehun masih enggak mau melepaskan pelukakannya, malah dipereratkan lagi. Luhan mengetahuinya hanya bisa mencium pipi sehun sekilas untuk memberitahunya jangan terlalu khawatir. Akhirnya sehun mulai melepaskan pelukannya, lalu sahabat Luhan mengajak Luhan menuju kekelas, begitu juga dengan sahabatnya sehun. Akhirnya ya mereka benar2 berpisah dan jalan menuju kelas mereka masing2, tapi beda sama HunChanKrisKai ini. Mereka malah keruang kepsek dan meminta pada kepsek kalo mereka mau pindah kelas. Mereka berempat ini ingin dipindahkan kekelas A disebelahan sekolahnya. Sebenarnya boleh sih, cuma harus ikut test dulu. Tapi kayaknya enggk perlu deh, keempat namja ini terkenal bukan ketampanannya saja, juga kepintarannya. Jadi kepsek langsung menyetujuinya, tapi bukan hari ini pindahnya.

"Bsok baru boleh," kata kepsek.

Udah itu keempat namja ini berterima kasih lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kepsek dengan gembira karena akhirnya mereka bisa sekelas sama yeojachinggu mereka.

Luhan pov...

Tiba dikelas, banyak yang memandangiku aneh. Entah apa ya ada yg salah ya mah aku? Apa jangan2 masalahku sama hunnyku tadi. Udahlah aku enggak mau peduliin, aku langsung dduk dikursiku dan teman2 sekelasku terus memandangiku.

"Apa yg ingin kalian tanyakan, tanyakan saja" kataku dengan datar.

Setelah kata itu keluar, banyak yg menanyakkan hubunganku dengan Sehun itu apa dan kapan kalian jadian and bla bla bla~

Banyak banget pertanyaannya mereka,

"aku pacaran sama sehun oppa sejak semalam" jawabku dengan seyum paksa.

Mereka hanya membalas 'OH' panjangg. Bikin jengkel ajha wak nh hari, hm...

"Luhan~ah, kamu menyukai sehun itu" tanya Tao udah itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga mengangguk benar dengan pertanyaan Tao.

"Ne Eonni, dia juga menyukaiku. Hehe... bagaimana dengan kalian? Kulihat kayaknya kalian juga menyukai diantara sahabatnya sehun" kata Luhan membuat wajah sahabatnya langsung memerah. Astaga, mereka lucu banget saat kukatakan tentang sahabat my Hunny.

Sehun pov...

Aku jalan kekelas bersama ketiga sahabatku, dengan malas aku masuk kedalam kelasku. Tadinya yg bising, pasku masuk jadi hening dan mereka menatapku penuh pertanyaan. Aku tdk peduliin dan aku langsung dduk dibangkuku, dan tiba2 kudengar dari teman sebelahku berbicara bahwa krystal pindah sekolah, katanya dia disuruh sekolah di Amerika sana karna appa ya yg suruh dan di barusan pergi saat bunyi bell masuk. Dengar kata itu ada rasa kaget, dan juga tidak peduli. Seharusnyakan kalau dia itu enggak ada disinikan malah lebih baik, dari pada entar hubunganku dengan my baby Luhan bermasalah karna dia.

Author pov...

Pembelajaran akhirnya mulai, dan para songsaengnim sudah mulai masuk kekelas masing2 untuk mengajar para muridnya. Pembelajaran berlanjut sangat lama, Luhan sedang fokus pada pembelajarannya ialah bahasa inggris yg digajari oleh Miss Kay. Sehun juga ikut fokus dalam pembelajarannya walau ada juga dia memikirkan Luhan, Sehun fokus pada pembelajaran fisika yg diajarin sama songsaengnim Kang.

Tit... titt...

Akhirnya bunyi bell yg menunjukkan bahwa ini jam istirahat. Dengan senang dan cepetnya, sehun membereskan buku2nya agar rapi lalu dia mengajak sahabatnya untuk kekelas Luhan sekarang juga.

Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, dan Kai langsung dengan melangkah cepet menuju kelas yeoja kesayangan mereka. Sedangkan Luhan, dia membereskan bukunya dengan menata rapi dan ketiga sahabatnya ialah Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan untuk mengajak Luhan kekanti bersama-sama.

Sebelum keempat yeoja ini beranjak jalan menuju kekantin, ternyata keempat namja ini sudah ada didepan kelas mereka. Sehun menghampiri Luhan, Kris menghampiri Tao, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, dan Jong in (kai) menghampiri Kyungsoo. Keempat namja ini mengajak para yeoja kesayangan mereka untuk kekantin, dan keempat yeoja ini hanya terseyum dan saling berpandangan.

Dikantin

HunChanKrisKai menyuruh HanBaekTaoSoo untuk mencari tempat duduk, lalu biar keempat namja ini mengambilkan makanan mereka. Keempat yeoja itu menemukan tempat yg cukup untuk mereka berdelapan. Tapi sudah diduduki sama yeoja yg dulu siram BaekTaoSoo, udah itu krna gk ada tmpt pas2an lgi Luhan yg memulai bicara

"Permisi, bisakah kalian pindah dan cari bangku yg khusus dua org ajha." Kata Luhan, sedangkan sahabatnya malah menunduk ajha.

"Cih! Emangnya gk boleh apa 2 org duduk dibangku ini. Ha!" Bentak salah satu yeoja itu.

"Bukannya gk boleh, tp kalian merepotkan dan menyusahkan ajha." Balas Luhan datar.

"Cih! Dasar! SOK kali kau mentang2 ketua osis, elo kira gue takut apa!" Bentak yeoja itu.

"Mianhe... aku gk pernah bawa ini dengan jabatan sekolahku, dan bukan hanya aku ketua osis disini. Sehun oppa juga ketua osis disini." Kata Luhan dengan nada udah kelewat sabar.

Yeoja itu sudah geram dan enggak tahan lagi, dan akhirnya dia ambil minumannya lalu siram kemuka Luhan seperti yg dilakukan pada BaekTaoSoo beberapa hari yg lalu. Luhan hanya diam saja, disekeliling hanya diam menatap mereka. Tiba2 sehun dan sahabatnya dan menghampiri kekasih mereka. Sehun menghampiri Luhan yg tengah basah akibat ulah kedua yeoja yebelin itu, lalu Kris menghampiri Tao, chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, dan kai menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SAMA KEKASIHKU, HA!" bentak sehun dengan amarahnya karna kekasihnya digituin.

"Sehun~ah, kenapa sih kamu bela cewek ini. Apa sh bagusnya cewek ini ketimbang Krystal." kata yeoja yg nyebelin itu membuat Luhan kaget krna dgr ada nama 'Krystal' didalamnya.

"Dengarnya baik2! Aku dan Krystal tidak ada hubungan apa2! Dan kau tau Krystal dan Luhan itu sangat berbeda jauh, sifat Luhan jauh lebih baik 100x lipat dibanding sifatnya Krystal itu yg manjanya melebihi puncak gunung!" Bentak Sehun.

Dengar kata itu, Luhan tersontak kaget dan juga bahagia karna sehun membelanya. Sehun langsung menyuruh kedua yeoja nyebelin itu untuk pergi, dan kedua yeoja itu dengan kesal dan amarahnya memandang keempat yeoja yg ada didepan mereka sambil memandang tajam lalu pergi.

Setelah itu HunChanKrisKai menarok makanan yg mereka bawa kemeja itu, lalu sehun langsung membawa Luhan menuju ketoilet sedangkan BaekTaoSoo hanya duduk disitu bersama ChanKrisKai disitu sambil memakan makanan yg dipesankan oleh mereka sambil saling menatap seyum.

Tiba ditoilet

Sehun agak sedikit bimbang untuk masuk kebagian mana, supaya dia bisa bantu Luhan membersihkan bagian wajahnya dan baju milik Luhan yg kotor ini.

"Hunny, makasih tadi udah belain aku." Kata Luhan sambil menunduk malu.

"Ne baby, mana mungkin aku lihat kamu digituin aku malah diam ajha. Kalo gitu aku ngapain jadi namjachinggumu kalo aku enggak bisa lindungin kamu baby." jawab sehun panjang lebar dengan nada polos.

"Baby, hbs ini kamu belajar apaan?" Tanya sehun lgi.

"Mm, hbs ini olahraga senam." jawab Luhan.

"Yaudah deh, entrnya kita tunggu bunyi bell" kata sehun.

"Eh, kok gitu? Emangnya mau.." jawaban dari Luhan terputus karna tiba2 udah bunyi bell.

Setelah itu yeoja dan namja yg ada ditoilet itu pada keluar menuju kelas mereka. Sehun dan Luhan masih didepan toilet, dan menunggu semua ya keluar. Akhirnya semuanya udah keluar, sehun langsung membawa Luhan masuk kedalam toilet yeoja lalu menutup pintunya rapat2. Luhan masih bigung apa yg dilakukan sama Sehun. Kemudian mereka menghampiri tempat untuk washdryer dan membuka air itu, sehun mengerluarkan sapu tangannya lalu membasahinya dengan air. Dengan berlahan2 sehun mengelap muka halus milik Luhan yg tadi ternodai sama Air sirup sedangkan Luhan hanya seyum menatap sehun yg tengah sibuk lap mukanya.

Akhirnya air sirup yg tadinya lengket dimukanya Luhan udah hilang dan tidak lupa mengambil kesempatan Sehun langsung menciumi pipi Luhan membuat Luhan tersontak kaget.

"Manis.." gumauan Sehun setelah itu sehun memajukan lidah ya *seperti mengejek tapi imut* kepada Luhan.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya karna malu dan kini mukanya mulai memerah lagi. Sehun yg melihatnya, sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan lagi, jadi dia mengangkat wajah Luhan dengan tangannya lalu menghadapkan wajahnya kewajah sehun.

Kini mereka berdua tengah bertatapan, dan semakin dengan Sehun memajukan wajahnya Luhan yg tau akan dilakukan sama Sehun hanya menutup matanya lalu sehun juga memajukannya sambil menutup wajahnya dan akhirnya...

Cup~~

Bibir mereka menyatuh, pertama hanya menempel. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai melumat bibir mereka dengan lembut. Tangan sehun melingkar sempurna dipinggang milik Luhan, dan tangan Luhan satu memengang wajah sehun satu lagi berada dileher sehun sambil menghelus2 lembut wajah dan lehernya sehun membuat sehun sudah semakin tidak menahan lagi.

Bukk...

Sehun langsung mendorong badan munggil Luhan kedinding, lalu menglumatin bibir Luhan dengan cepat dan kasar. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah apa yg dilakukan sama sehun, dan dia juga bisa dibilang menikmatinya juga.

"Hhmmmpppp,,, aahhh..." desah Luhan.

Dengan berlahan2, sehun memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Luhan lalu menghelus punggung Luhan lalu dia menarik pinggang Luhan untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Ahh... hmmpppp... shhhss..." desah Luhan nikmat.

Luhan memajukan lehernya sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lalu Sehun mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya milik Luhan.

"Akh..." membuat Luhan membuka mulutnya.

Dengan cepat sehun langsung memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengabsen setiap yg ada dirongga mulutnya Luhan.

"Maniss... ssshh..." kata sehun dengan masih sibuk bermain lidahnya dengan lidah Luhan.

Saliva mereka berdua sudah saling berpindah, salivanya sehun masuk kedalam mulut Luhan walau ada juga yg keluar dan begitu juga dengan milik Luhan. Kini bibir bagian bawah mereka dan leher mereka telah dibasahi sama saliva mereka. Setelah selesai, sehun mulai lagi melumatin bibir Luhan yang lembut itu, lalu membuat bibir milik Luhan menjadi bengkak dan penuh dengan salivanya.

Kini sehun pindah menuju leher Luhan yg lembut itu, mencari2 bekas kissmark buatannya lalu mengeser sedikit kepala Luhan dgn pelan supaya dia dpt merahi kissmark itu. Sehun mengigit, melumat, dan menjilati leher Luhan seperti seorang kehausan.

"Ahh...hmmpptt..." .desah Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa berdesah nikmat, dengan kelakuan Sehun. Tiba2 ada yg membuka pintunya, lalu masuk kedalam wc. Akhirnya aktivitas Luhan dan Sehun berhenti krna ada seorang yeoja masuk kedalam wc. Yeoja itu kaget dan juga bigung, kenapa ada namja di wc yeoja? Apa lgi dia sama Luhan sekarang. Sehun langsung membawa Luhan keluar dari situ, dan yeoja itu tetap memandang Luhan dan Sehun sampai diluar sana. Kemudian tiba2, para osis disuruh kumpul diruangan osis sekarang juga disuruh sama kepsek. Jadi mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju keruang osis sambil terseyum.

Diruang osis

Banyak yg memandangi Luhan dan Sehun karna pas mereka tiba diruangan mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Ketua osis, kata kepsek dia suruh kita untuk melanjutkan kegiatan kita yg tertinggal semalam" kata salah satu osis.

"Oh, okay kita buat sekarang" kata Sehun dan Luhan serentak membuat suasana disana jadi iri ajha.

Akhirnya mereka menuju ruangan aula untuk mempersiapkan barang2 untuk valentine. Disitu Luhan dan sehun msh berdua melakukan sesuatu bersamaan.

"Baby~ah, aku pergi ambil barang dulunya" kata sehun.

"Ah, ne.." jawab Luhan terseyum.

Sehun dengan cepat langsung keluar dari aula dan membiarkan Luhan membuat barangnya dulu. Luhan ingin menggambil bingkaian bunga2 yg ada diatas lemari tinggi itu, tapi Luhan tidak mengapainya. Akhirnya salah satu osis namja mengendong Luhan keatas, membuat Luhan kaget. Dia menyuruh Luhan agar cepet mengambilnya, lalu Luhan langsung mengambil bingkaian bunga2 itu dan org itu menurunkan Luhan dengan lembut. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja yg ada didepan pintu aula menatap tajam pada mereka berdua. Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih pada namja yaitu tak lain Youngmin (osis olahraga) sekolah ini. Dan youngmin membalas sama2 saja, mereka berdua saling melempar seyum membuat Sehun langsung berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

Sehun langsung menarik tangan munggil Luhan agar menjauhi namja itu, membuat Luhan kaget ajha. Sehun membawa Luhan kebawa aula yaitu diperpustakaan dengan mencengkam erat tangan Luhan kuat.

"Hunny~ah, ssaakitt" kata Luhan.

Sampai dibawah, sehun melepaskan genggamannya. Lalu tangannya sehun melingkar tangannya dipunggung Luhan dan menarik Luhan dekat dengan tubuhnya. Dan kini mereka saling memandang.

"Kamu kenapa sama namja tadi ha! Sampai2 dia rangkul kamu!" Bentak sehun dengan sedikit amarah.

Luhan yg tau kalau kekasihnya sedang cemburu dan dia sangat gembira kalau kekasihnya bisa cemburu juga. Kemudian tangan Luhan langsung memengang wajah sehun, menghelus wajah halus milik sehun.

"Hunny, tadi dia itu menolongku untuk ambil rangkaian bunga2 yg letaknya diatas lemari itu" kata Luhan seyum.

"Kan baby bisa tunggu aku, aku enggak mau babyku dimegang2 sama namja lain selain aku" kata sehun sambil kesal.

"Haha, hunny~ah tadi aku juga kaget, dia tiba2 mengendongku naik. Dia hanya membantuku untuk meraih rangkaian bunga itu lalu dia menurunkanku. Lalu aku mengucapkan trima kasih untuknya" kata Luhan memancarkan seyumannya.

Sehun menatap bola matanya Luhan yang hitam kilat itu untuk mencari apa ada kebohongan didalam atau enggak. Ternyata Luhan tidak bohong, akhirnya Sehun bisa bernafas lega.

"Ne ne..." jawab sehun udah agak redah amarahnya.

Tangan mereka masih dalam tempatnya, tanpa berubah sedikitpun. Lalu mereka saling memandang, dan memberikan seyuman. Kemudian wajah sehun melihat ketangan Luhan yg memerah dan membekas itu akibat ulahnya. Sehun merasa bersalah, dia langsung memengang tangan Luhan yg memerah akibat buatannya, lalu dia mengelus-elus tangannya Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan yg tau hanya terseyum kepada sehun.

"Sakit pasti." kata sehun sambil memengang tangan mungil ya Luhan.

"Gak apa2 sehun~ah" seyum Luhan.

Sehun langsung menunduk wajahnya karna merasa bersalah sama Luhan, tapi Luhan langsung memengang wajah sehun karna Luhan juga gak mau sehun mensalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hunny, aku enggak apa2 sayang." kata Luhan sambil menggangkat wajahnya sehun untuk menghadap wajahnya.

"Mianhe baby, aku gak akan kasar lagi." Kata sehun sambil matanya berkaca2.

"Gak apa2 hunny, aku gerti kok." Jawab Luhan dengan seyum manisnya.

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan senang dan lembut, Luhan juga membalas pelukkannya dengan lembut.

Sehun pov...

Aku sedang tengah kerjain bagianku bersama Luhan. Aku keluar dulu untuk menggambil air, hbs karena kulihat Luhan seperti kelelahan. Aku langsung berlari menuju keluar aula setelah kuminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada Luhan. Aku langsung berlari menuju kantin membeli segelas air putih , lalu menuju keaula. Tiba2 pas msuk aku langsung melihat pemandangan tidak enak didepanku, kulihat Luhan tengah digendong sama seorang namja. Lalu pas namja itu menurunkan Luhan, mereka tengah seyum saling memandang. Membuat hatiku jadi jengkel dan kesal, pengen banget kupukul wajah namja itu dengan seenaknya dekat dengan my babyku. Kuhampiri mereka berdua, lalu aku langsung menarik Luhan menuju perpustakaan bawah aula. Dia terus bilang sakit, tapi aku gak peduli. Tiba dibawah perpustaan aula, tanganku melingkar dipinggangnya lalu menariknya mendekati wajahku. Dengar kasar dan marah aku membentaknya, tapi dia malah menarokkan tanganya diwajahku lalu mengelus wajahku dengan lembut sambil terseyum. Akhirnya aku bisa tenang dan juga merasa nyaman. Dia menjelaskan semuanya, dan penjelasannya itu semuanya itu benar. Setelah itu aku udah mulai tenang, tpi saat aku lihat tangannya yg memerah akibat ulaku tadi yg mengenggamnya terlalu kuat makannya tangannya jadi memerah segitunya. Aku langsung menunduk sedih dan merasa bersalah, lalu dia mengangkat wajahku dengan tangannya yg munggil itu lalu nerkata padaku kalau dia gak apa2. Dengar dia bicara seperti itu, aku langsung memeluknya dengan hangat.

Author pov...

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan kenaik keatas, dan tanpa diketahui ternyata semuanya udah menyelesaikan barang2 tsb.

"Udah selesai?" Sontak HunHan kaget karna udah selesai perlatan2 untuk valentine.

"Udah, hehe. Mianhe kalau enggak tegah manggil kalian, hbs kami lihat kalian sedang bermesrahan dibawah." Kata salah satu osis disana.

"Minahe mianhe..." kata Luhan sambil meminta maaf.

Akhirnya mereka sudah dengan kerjaan mereka masing2, tinggal memilih siswa/siswi yg akan mengikuti perlombaKrisa ajha. Mereka satu persatu masuk kedalam kelas dan memilih setiap 1 kelas yg ingin menjadi dibagian Flower Coffe, Fashion show, best couple and King and Queen. Kalau =

1. Flower Coffe , yg ingin menjadi boleh.

2. Fashion show, 1 kelas yg menwakili harus yeoja and namja.

3. best couple itu, yg sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi itu harus sama kelas.

"King and Queennya itu terserah siapa yg mau ikut, tidak perlu perwakilan kelas. "

Akhirnya banyak yg mendaftarkan diri, sekarang bagian osis untuk memilih siapa yg ikut serta acara ini juga. Sehun dan Luhan saling memandang dan terseyum.

Luhan dan sehun ikut dalam acara Flower Coffe ajha, tapi mereka tidak mengetahuinya kalau osis lainnya diam2 memasukkan nama mereka berdua ke King and Queen. Para osis itu senyum2 tanpa sebab, membuat Luhan dan Sehun aneh. Akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan tugasnya juga, membuat kepsek bangga dengan hasil mereka.

Luhan beranjak kekelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya, dan ditemanin sama Sehun dan sebaliknya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 KS dan sudah sore.

Ring...ring...ring...

Suara hp milik Luhan berbunyi, lalu Luhan langsung mengambil hpnya dan dilihat Appa menelponnya. Dengan cepat Luhan langsung angkat telpon itu,

Annyeong, Appa ada apa?

_Luhan~ah , kamu semalam kemana aja. Kok gak pulang2? Appa dan Eomma khawatir ini sama kamu. _

Ah, Appa maaf semalam aku nginap dirumah temanku karna sudah malam dan udah enggak ada bus, dan maaf lagi kalau aku lupa kabarin.

_Hm, lain kali jangan begitu laginya. Oya, kamu sekarang dimana?_

Lagi mau pulang kerumah, kenapa?

_Kita ada acara makan malam sama teman Appa yg lama, kamu hampiri restaurant XOXO ya. Sekarang juga, karna Appa mau bicarakn sesuatu denganmu dan keluarga temanan Appa._

Baiklah.

Luhan menutup panggilannya lalu.

"Ada apa baby~ah?" tanya Sehun

"Gak apa2, tadi Appaku telpon. Sekarang dia suruh aku ke restaurant XOXO" jawab Luhan.

"Aku antarinnya, udah malam juga. Aku enggak menerima tolakan baby" kata sehun langsung menyadari pasti Luhan akan menolaknya.

Dengar kata sehun, Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan menerima yang sehun lakukan. Setelah itu mereka berdua jalan menuju parkiran mobilnya Sehun, lalu seperti biasa sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan masuk lalu dia langsung lari menuju pintu mobilnya lalu membukan dan masuk kedalamnya. Sehun langsung menhidupkan mobilnya dengan cepet, dan membawa Luhan ke restaurant XOXO.

Restaurant XOXO

Tiba disana Sehun langsung membawa Luhan masuk untuk menemuin orang tuanya. Setelah tiba ditengah dalam restaurant itu, Sehun langsung mencium sekilas dahinya Luhan lalu berjalan keluar dan Luhan melambaikan tangannya yg juga dibalas sehun lalu langsung masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan itu.

Saat diluar pintu untuk jalan keluar, tiba2 Appa dan Eomma sehun datang, membuat sehun kaget.

"Sehun~ah, syukurlah kamu datang juga. Kira Appa kamu enggak mau datang." Kata Tuan Oh yaitu Appanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya antarin kekasihku, lalu mau pergi." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Sehun~ah, ayolah masuk. Kita ada acara makan malam ini sama teman Appa yg dulu. Pleasee, Appa mohon ini" kata Tuan Oh.

"Ne, Sehun~ah. Turuttinlah permintaan Appamu ini, Eomma mohon." Kata Nyonya Oh yaitu Eomma Sehun.

Dengar Appa dan Eomma memohon, akhirny sehun menurutinya lalu masuk kedalam Restaurant itu.

Sampailah didepan pintu ruangan, dan Tuan Oh membuka pintunya lalu masuk kedalam sambil mengandeng tangan istrinya, sehun menghampirinya dibelakang dengan wajanya yg lemasdan menundukkan wajahnya. Tiba2...

"Sehun~ah?"

Sehun mengetahui suara itu, itu seperti suara Luhan. Sehun langsung memandang wajah yeoja yg ada didepannya, dan ternyata benar Luhan.

Luhan pov...

Tiba direstaurant itu, sehun langsung mengandengku menuju masuk kedalamnya. Ditengah2 restaurant, sehun mencium keningku sekilas, lalu berjalan menuju keluar dan aku langsung melambaikan tanganku kepadanya begitu sebaliknya dengan dia.

Tiba diruang itu, aku langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. yg kulihat hanya ada Appa dan Eomma dan bukannya kata Appa kalo temannya mau datangnya? Kok enggak kelihatan?

"Appa, bukannya Appa bilang teman Appa mau datang? Kok enggak nampak?" Tanya Luhan.

"Mereka belum datang Luhan~ah, sini duduk. Appa mau bicara denganmu sesuatu." Kata Tuan Xi yaitu Appanya Luhan. Aku langsung menghampiri kedua orang tuaku lalu duduk disebelah Appaku.

"Ada apa Appa?" Tanyaku.

"Sayang, enggak lama lagi Appa dan Eomma akan pulang ke Taiwan untuk mengurus perusahaan kita disana. Sebenarnya ada yg dirahasiakan Appa sama Eomma denganmu, kami mohon jangan marah." Kata Tuan Xi membuat aku semakin bigung.

"Nugu?" Balasku bigung.

"Luhan~ah, sebenarnya dari kamu kecil Appa dan Eomma sudah jodohkan kamu sama salah satu Sahabat Appa dan itu sekarang dia tengah menuju kesini." Kata Tuan Xi.

Aku mendengar kata Appa langsung membuatku terkaget dan tak percaya, bisanya Appa sembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini sama aku. Apalagi kini kan aku sedang menjalan hubungan sama Sehun, nanti aku mau bilang apaan sama Sehun. Sehun pasti akan membenciku kalau aku mengatakan itu, tapi gimana lagi udah terlanjur. Aku hanya bisa menerima ini, sebab kalau aku menolak pasti Appa dan Eomma sedih. Tapi bagaimana dengan sehun? Astaga, Tuhan tolonglah aku. AKU Enggak siap dibenci sama Sehun, aku mencintainya.

Akhirnya air mataku yg sudah penuh itu jatuh juga ke pipiku yg mulus itu. Aku langsung mengusap2 air mataku dengan kasar, Appa dan Eomma melihatku hanya meminta maaf. Pintu itu terbuka lalu ada ada dua orang yg cukup berlanjur usia tengan bergandengan masuk kedalam sambil mengucapkan mianhe, tapi tiba2 aku terkaget sambil berdiri dan melihat seorang namja yg itu masuk. "Sehun~ah." Panggilku lirih.

Author pov...

Sehun langsung menghadapkan wajahnya lalu memandang yeoja didepannya apa Luhan atau bukan, dan ternyata itu Luhan.

"Apakah yg mau dijodoh sama aku itu... Luhan." Tanya sehun kepada Appanya.

Appanya sehun dan Luhan kaget, ternyata mereka saling mengenal.

"Ne sehun~ah, kalian udah saling mengenalnya?" Tanya Tuan Oh.

Tanpa balas pertanyaan Appa, sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya. Begitu juga Luhan, dia membalas pelukannya Sehun. Dengan tingkah mereka berdua ini, sukses membuat kedua org tuanya bigung.

"Appa kenapa enggak bilang kalau yeoja yg dijodohkan samaku itu Luhan. Kalau Luhan pasti aku sangat menyetujuinya." Kata Sehun sambil terseyum dengan keadaan masih memeluk Luhan erat2.

"Kamu enggak nanyak, bagaimana Appa kasih tau, udah duduk dulu." Kata Tuan Oh sedikit kesal sama Sehun anaknya, tapi dia akhirnya bisa melihat Sehun terseyum lagi dari sekian tahun ini.

Akhirnya sehun melepas pelukannya lalu mengandeng tangan Luhan untuk duduk bersamanya, membuat kedua orang tua mereka merasa lucu dengan sikap mereka berdua.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berdua saling bergandengan, lalu saling seyum2an. Masuklah pelayan dan pelayan itu memberikan menu makanan. Mereka mulai memesan, setelah itu selesai memesan pelayan itu bilang tunggu sebentar.

Sehun dan Luhan tengah saling memandang seyum, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya Luhan dan sehun saling memandang kalau mengisyaratkan bahwa 'perjodohan ini emang jalan yg terbaik' kedua anak mereka. setelah itu pelayan mulai membawa makanannya masuk kedalam ruangan, lalu menarokkan makanan itu dimeja makan. Mulailah mereka makan makanan hidangan mereka masing2 kemudian tuan oh membuka suara untuk bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mau?" Tanya Tuan Oh.

"i do and always i do." jawab sehun dengan semangat.

Luhan hanya tertawa dengan tingkah lakunya Sehun, lalu dia mengangguk bearti mau.

"Astaga, cocok kali kalian ini. Apa lagi menantuku begitu cantik" kata Nyonya Oh sambil memandang Sehun dan Luhan.

"Makanya aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya Eomma, karna dia aku berubah." Kata sehun dengan semangat.

Dengar kata ini membuat Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh mengeleng benar, dan Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya karna malu.

"Oya, Luhan~ah sepertinya Appamu sudah jelaskan padamu tentang pertunangan ini kan?" Tanya Tuan Oh.

"Ne... hmm..." kata Luhan bigung entah harus panggil Appa ya Sehun apa.

"Panggil Appa ajha Luhan~ah" seyum Tuan Oh.

"Ah, ne... Appa" jawab Luhan dengan menunduk malu.

Mulailah mereka berbinjangkan masalah pertunangan Luhan dan Sehun, sambil memakan hidangan makanan mereka.

"Oya, mulai sekarang kalian tinggal bersama ya, habiskan Appa dan Eomma Luhankan mau pulang ke Taiwan jadi enggak mungkin Luhan tinggal sendiri dirumahnya." Kata Tuan Oh.

"Ah, gak ap..." kata Luhan putus karna tiba2 sehun memotong pembicarannya.

"Oke deh Appa, makasih." Kata Sehun semangat.

Luhan tersontak kaget, karna perkataan sehun. "Ah, gak apa2 aku tinggal sendirian. Aku sama sehun belum menikah mana boleh tinggal satu rumah." Kata Luhan sambil menunduk malu.

"Udah gak apa2 baby, tidak usah malu2. Bukannya kita udah melakukan hal _itu_." Jawab sehun terseyum licik sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Ahh... Sehun, kau in..." kata Luhan terputus karna tiba2 Sehun memcium bibir lembutnya milik Luhan didepan orang tua mereka.

Astaga Luhan sangat kaget, dia terus mendorong dada sehun dengan kedua tangannya supaya sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tapi malah sehun menarik Luhan semakin kedepan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan akhirnya tidak bisa berbuat apa2, karna dia gak sekuat kayak Sehun. Mulai berlahan2 Luhan membalas lumatan sehun, membuat sehun seyum merasa senang.

"Astaga... kalian kalau mau melakukan itu dirumah ajha, jangan disini." Kata Tuan Xi melihat adengan HunHan.

Sehun dan Luhan langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dengar kata Appanya Luhan, sepertinya kedua orang tuanya iri ajha.

"Ne ne... mianhe, hehe" kata sehun sambil seyum licik.

"Oya, kalian jadi gimana? Kalian akan tinggal sama2kan?" Tanya Tuan Xi.

"Iya dong, hehe" jawab Sehun semangat dan Luhan hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ne... Oya bsok pagi, Appa dan Eomma serta Appa Luhan dan Eomma Luhan akan pergi ke air port untuk membeli tiket lalu langsung ke Taiwan. Kalian tinggal dirumah Appa ajha, jangan tinggal diapartemen. Gerti, terutama kamu Oh Sehun." Kata Tuan Oh tegas.

"Akh Appa, kenapa gak boleh tinggal di apartemenku sendiri!" Jawab sehun dengan kesal.

"Kalau Appa bilang apa, kamu turutin ajha. Jangan banyak komplen, atau enggak..." kata Tuan Oh terputus karna sehun langsung menjawabnya.

"Ne ne, arraseo." Jawab sehun dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Akhirnya acara makan malam mereka berjalan dengan lancar, dimana mulai sekarang Luhan udah harus tinggal dirumah mewahnya Sehun. Appa dan Eomma Luhan pamitan pulang dulu, lalu begitu juga dengan Appa dan Eomma ya Sehun. Kemudian sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju mobilnya sehun dan beranjak pulang kerumah. Tibalah dirumah sehun, Luhan kaget, ternyata rumahnya sehun sangatlah mewah dan luas seperti istana ajha. Walau Appanya Luhan itu pengusaha besar, tapi Appanya Luhan itu lebih suka hidup sederhana cuma kalau rumah milik Appanya Luhan yg di Taiwan bisa dibilang juga mewah. Tapi lihatlah rumah milik Appanya Sehun, begitu luasnya rumah itu. Entah kenapa Sehun memilih tinggal di apartemennya ketimbang rumahnya sendiri.

Pas udah berada didalam, dan sudah memakirkan mobilnya mereka berdua jalan masuk kedalam rumah sehun dan WOW... Astaga, mewah banget rumah milik Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari kalau dari tadi Luhan terpukau dengan keindahan rumahnya hanya terseyum tipis. Lalu sehun mengenggam erat tangannya Luhan membawa Luhan menuju kamarnya, dan kedua org tua sehun melihat mereka sambil tertawa kecil dengan tingkahnya mereka yg lucu itu.

Dikamar

Setiba dikamarnya Sehun, Luhan melihat sekililing kamar sehun yg mewah itu.

_**"Astaga, mewah semua ini isi rumahnya**_" gumaun Luhan dalam hatinya.

Sehun yg dari tadi menatap Luhan terus terseyum karna kelakuannya Luhan.

Sehun pov...

Melihatnya seperti ini , aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"gak segitunya kali baby~ah". Kataku sambil terseyum licik.

Dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya karna malu dengan kataku tadi. Lalu ku usap, kujilat, dan ku gigit lehernya ya yg bergairah itu, ku buat kissmark lgi disitu dan dia hanya bisa memdesah.

"Akh...hmpptt..." desahnya dengan nikmat.

Lalu aku membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap wajahnya keaku, kupandangi wajahnya yg kini memerah seperti tomat. Setelah itu, dia bilang dia ingin mandi. Aku langsung mengambil handuk dan baju kemeja putih yg panjang untuknya, lalu dia menerimanya.

"Ayo, kita mandi bersamanya." Kataku dengan seyum licikku membuat Luhan langsung kaget.

"gggakk bbboolllehh ssehun~ah, mmaluu tauu." Lanjutnya dengan gugup.

"Udah gaksah malu, bukannya aku sudah melihat semua bentuk tubuhmu dan begitu juga kamu juga udah melihat punyaku sepenuhnya." Kataku panjang lebar.

Dia membuang nafas agak sedikit kasar dan gugup, akhirnya dia gk bisa menolak dan dia menyetujuinya. Setelah itu, aku juga langsung mengambil handukku dan bajuku. Kami berjalan menuju kamar mandi bersamaan, sambil aku mengenggam tangannya. Kubuka pintu itu lalu membawa dia masuk, setelah itu kututup pintunya. Lalu kugantungkan handuk dan baju milikku ditempat gantungan baju, setelah itu kami bertatapan sementara. Kulihat wajahnya kini memerah dan sangat imut.

"Udah siap?" Tanya aku dgn semangat.

"Hmm..." jawab dia dengan mengangguk pelan kepalanya bearti iya.

Aku mulai duluan membuka berlahan bajunya, kini bajunya telah terlepas dan menampilkan bentuk dadanya yg polos itu. Lalu berlahan2 aku membuka rok dan underware miliknya sampai terlepas, lalu kulihat bagian bawah miliknya. Sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya terus menundukkan wajahnya karna malu. Pakaiannya akhirnya terlepas semuanya, kini gilirannya melepas pakaiannku. Dengan pelan dan bergetar, dia melepaskan pakaianku dan sempurnah terlepas dari tubuhku dan menampakkan bentuk sempurnah bagian dadaku membuatnya menelan salivanya berat2. Lalu tangannya kini berada dicelanaku, lalu melepaskan celanaku dengan sedikir gugup dan akhirnya celanaku lepas juga dari tubuhku ini. Karna dia terlalu lama, aku langsung melepaskan underwareku. Dia tersontak kaget, lalu memandang kearah lain sambil memengang wajanya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu aku membalikkan tubunya menghadap wajahku, kini kita berdua tengah bertatapan. Lalu aku genggam tanganya menuju shower, lalu ku buka shower itu dan mandi bersamanya. Kulihat dia malu2 sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Luhan pov...

Astaga aku gugup sekali saat dia membuka satu persatu pakaianku, membuatku menjadi gila ajha. Lalu kini aku sedang terlanjang dan membuatku menjadi lebih gila lagi. Apa lgi dia, kini giliranku untuk melepaskan pakainnya, lalu dengan sedikit gugup dan malu aku membuka setiap pakaiannya. Pas terakhirnya, aku harus membuka underwarenya sehun. Astaga, aku enggak berani. Tiba2 sehun langsung membuka underwarenya sendiri membuat mataku membulat sebulat mungkin. Lalu aku memalingkan wajahku yg memerah ini, tapi sehun malah membalikan tubuhku yg kini sekarang kita bertatapan. Lalu dia membawaku menuju shower dan di membuka shower tersebut dan aku hanya terus memikirkan dia dengan pikiran nafsuku itu.

Author pov...

Kini mereka berdua berdiri dibawah shower dan sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang mulus milik yeojachinggunya. Luhan yg kini udah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Kini kaki kirinya Luhan mulai naik turun dengan pelan di kaki kanannya sehun, lalu tangannya dinarok dipipi dan leher milik sehun. Sehun tau kalau kini Luhan sedang nafsu dan ingin mulai bermain. Akhirnya sehun yg tidak mau kalah, langsung menarik Luhan dekat dengan wajahnya lalu melumati bibir Luhan dengan bergairah. Kini mereka saling berciuman panas, menglumat-lumat bibir mereka masing2 dengan penuh nafsu.

"Hmmppp...aaahhh...hhhmmmpp" desah Luhan nikmat dan terus dgn cepat menurun naikkan kakinya di kakinya sehun.

Tanpa disadari sehun, Luhan langsung menggesekkan bagian bawahnya ke kejantanan milik sehun membuat sehun makin tergoda. Kini Luhan yg mengoda terlebih dahulu , bukan sehun.

"Ahh...hhmmpp..ffaastteerr baby hmmppt..." desah sehun nikmat dan masih sibuk menglumati bibirnya Luhan.

Luhan yg mendengarnya, kini dengan cepet dia menggesek-gesek bagian bawah miliknya dengan sehun. Akhirnya sehun benar2 sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia langsung mendorong Luhan kedinding lalu melumati bibirnya Luhan penuh nafsu dan gilirannya menggesek kejantanannya ke bagian milik Luhan.

"Hmmp.. aahh...ffassterrr hhunnyy." Desah Luhan nikmat sambil membalas lumatan sehun tak kalah nafsunya.

Dengan secepat sehun mengeseknya, kini mereka berdua sudah benar2 nafsu kelawatan. Dengan cepat, sehun mengendong Luhan dengan ala bridal dan tangan Luhan melingkar sempurnah dilehernya sehun. Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu menuju kekasurnya dan membaringkan Luhan dikasurnya yg king size itu dan kini dia diatasnya Luhan. Tangan Luhan masih ditempatnya, kini sehun mulai melumat-lumat bibir Luhan dengan nafsu sambil menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan begitu sebaliknya dengan Luhan. Kini mereka berciuman panas cukup lama, akhirnya membuat mereka agak sedikit lelah. Lalu sehun ingin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutnya Luhan. Dia mengigit bibir bagian bibir bawah Luhan.

"Akhh...ssshh...hhmmp" gara2 gigitan sehun Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan cepat sehun langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan lalu mengabsen setiap yg ada didalamnya dan nihil.

Kini mereka sedang impor-ekpor saliva mereka, membuat saliva mereka ada yg keluar dari mulut sampai tumpah keleher. Setelah itu sehun melepas ciumanannya lalu memandang Luhan penuh arti, Luhan yg mengetahuinya hanya mengganguk iyakan saja. Lalu sehun menarik tangan munggil milik Luhan dan memposisikan Luhan duduk sepertinya. Lalu sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan untuk membuka lebar dengan menaroknya dipinggang sehun dan tangan Luhan melingkar dileher putih milik sehun.

Lalu sehun dengan berlahan memajukan kejantanannya untuk masuk kedalam hole milik Luhan, dan akhirnya masuk juga. Dengan berlahan2 sehun memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam hole milik Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah hebat.

"Akhh... ssee...hhuunnn...mmmmooorre" desah Luhan.

"Akkhh... baby~ahhh... ookkay..." desah sehun nikmat.

Sehun dengan cepat memaju mundurkan kejantanannya didalam holenya Luhan. Membuat mereka benar2 nikmat dan gairah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari luar pintu sana ada org yg tengah melihat aksi tindakkan mereka. Org itu adalah Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh.

"Astaga, memanglah anak ini. Baru ajha usia segini udah coba2 melakukan hal seperti itu" kata Tuan Oh.

"Kau pun dulu gitulah, anakmu buat itu krna ketuaran kamu tuh." Jawab Nyonya Oh.

Tuan Oh langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Nyonya Oh, lalu memajukan wajanya kewajah yeobonya. Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh tengah saling memandang. Tuan Oh juga tidak tahan lagi ingin melakukannya, Nyonya Oh yg mengetahuinya hanya bilang iya saja. Dengan cepat Tuan Oh mengendong Nyonya Oh dengan ala bridal dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan masih tengah berbuat gituan, sehun masuk sibuk memaju mundurkan kejantanannya sedangkan Luhan terus mengelus leher sehun dengan .nikmat.

"Ssehunn... akh... fffasstteer..." desah Luhan.

"Oohhh... bbabby... begitu nnikkmaat kaah.. mmpp..." tanya sehun sambil mendesah.

"Nnee... akkhh... babbyy... ppllliisshh... mmmoorre ffaassterr... hhmmppp" desah Luhan tak karuan.

Akhirnya dengan cepet sehun memaju mundurkan kejantanannya didalam hole milik Luhan yg sempit itu tapi enak. Lalu tangannya sehun berada di paha Luhan dengan mengelus-elus paha Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Akhirnya mereka benar2 klimaks dan..

Byurrr~

Cairan itu keluar dari tubuh mereka masing2, membuat mereka berhenti sejenak. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya karna lelah, sedangkan Luhan hanya memandang kejantanannya sehun mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin tau bagaimana rasanya.

"Lakukanlah baby~ah, lakukan sesuka hatimu." Kata sehun yg menyadari kalau kekasihnya ingin melakukan itu.

Luhan langsung memajukan wajahnya menuju kejantanannya sehun lalu memasukkan kejantanannya sehun kedalam mulutnya yg mungil itu. Luhan mulai menjilati dan mengigit kejantananan sehun seperti permen. Sehun hanya mengelus rambut Luhan dengan gairah.

"Akh.. kamu pintar juga akh.. baby~ahh.. mmorre" desah sehun.

"Hmmp... bbeggituhkah" tanya Luhan yg masih sibuk menjilatinya kejantanannya sehun tanpa merasa jijik.

"Yesshh babyy..." kata sehun.

Akhirnya byurr~, cairan itu keluar dari sehun dan masuk kedalam mulutnya Luhan. Luhan menelan cairan itu tanpa merasa jijik sama sekali. Mereka berdua tengah kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur saling berpelukkan dan menutup badan mereka dengan selimut sampai keatas agar bisa menutupi badan mereka.

Valentine day.

Pagi hari yg cerah dan suara kicauan burung membangunkan yeoja ini dalam tidur cantiknya, sepertinya pendengaran yeoja ini bergitu tajam.

Luhan pov...

Pagi itu membangunkanku karna kudengar suara kicauan burung yg merdu itu. Aku coba mengimbangkan mataku dengan cahaya sekitar, lalu pelan2 kuucek mataku yg indah ini.

Lalu aku ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari valentine, kulihat waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 06.00 KS. Aku coba berdiri dan duduk dikasur itu, aku memandangi sehun yg kini masih tertidur nyenyak. Gak tega aku membangunkan tidur pangeran ini dari mimpi indahnya, lalu penglihatanku beralih melihat bagian bawahku.

Astaga, merah banget bagian bawahku akibat ulah yg dibuatnya padaku pada malam itu. Lalu aku beranjak jalan menuju kursi untuk mengambil handukku dan jalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dengan mengangkang.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku langsung mengeringkan rambutku. Setelah itu aku jalan menuju baju sekolakhku, lalu memakainya. Kupandang waktu kini menunjukkan jam 06.20 KS. Aku harus membangunkannya sekarang juga dan jujur aku juga masih gak tega sih, habis gimana lagi kalau enggak bangunkannya bisa2 kita berdua telat. Kini aku jalan menujunya, lalu kutundukkan tubuhku agar aku bisa melihat wajah tampannya saat dia tidur. Kuangkat tanganku menuju muka putih miliknya, ku helus2 lembut wajahnya lalu memanggilnya untuk bangun.

"Hunny... bangun" kataku sambil mengelus wajanya sehun.

Sehun yg menyadarinya, tangannya sekarang bergerak menuju tanganku yg terletak diwajahnya. Lalu dia memengang lembut tanganku.

Sehun pov...

Aku tengah mimpi indah tiba2 aku merasakan ada sesuatu yg tengah mengelus2 lembut wajahku dan memanggilku bangun. Aku tau kalau itu Luhan, tanganku langsung kuangkat menuju tangannya yg letak diwajahku.

Berlahan2 kubuka mataku, memancarkan wajahnya kekasihku yg kini didepan wajahku. Aku terseyum gembira, krna bangun dari tidurku aku langsung bertatapan dengan yeojachinggu yg cantik ini.

Aku langsung bangun dari ranjangku, dan kini duduk disitu sambil masih mengenggam tangan munggil yeojachingguku ini. Lalu aku menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuanku, dan kini dia duduk dipangkuanku lalu memancarkan seyumannya. Lalu aku membalas seyumannya, dan memberikan kiss morning kepadanya. Kulumat bibir lembutnya dan dia juga membalas lumatanku. Setelah itu dia melepas ciumannya, membuatku kaget.

"Morning hunny, and happy valentine." Katanya sambil terseyum

"Morning too baby, and happy valentine." Balasku.

"Hunny kamu mandi ya sekarang, habis itu kita sarapan. Okay.," katanya.

Dengar katanya, aku langsung jalan mengambil handukku lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handukku yg tertutup dibagian pinggangku sampai bawahku. Kulihat Luhan kini sedang memainkan smartphonenya, lalu kuhampiri dia.

Author pov...

Sehun sekarang lihat kekasihnya sedang membuat apaan, ternyata dia hanya melihat chatting dari para fans dan sahabatnya.

"Banyak banget yg chat aku, dan aku enggak balas." Kata Luhan sambil menurunkan layar setiap chatnya.

Luhan mulai satu persatu balas chat mereka, ketikkan pertamanya adalah mengucapkan mianhe mianhe dan mianhe. Sehun yg melihatnya hanya melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang mulus Luhan dan dinaroknya kepalanya dipunggung Luhan. Slesai membalas semuanya, ada chat masuk lagi, itu dari group GF.

**Dari : Minwa. (Group GF)**

**Luhan~ah, semalam kamu dimna?**

**Dari : Baekhyun. (Group GF)**

**Iya, kamu dimana ajha?**

**Dari : Kyungsoo. (Group GF)**

**Aku keapartemenmu tapi enggak ada org, Appa mu dan Eommamu pun enggak tau kemana.**

Astaga, aku lupa kasih tau hubunganku sama mereka, aku dah sehun sudah ditunangan dan aku juga mulai sekarag tinggal ditempatnya sehun.

**Untuk : Tao, Baekhyun. Kyungsoo. (Group GF)**

**Mianhe, nanti aku jelasin deh kalau tiba disekolah. Mianhe, hehe.**

**Dari : Tao, Baekhyun. Kyungsoo. (Group GF)**

**Oke lah. :)**

Sehun dari tadi melihat balasan chatnya Luhan, dia bigung kenapa harua tunggu masuk sekolah dia baru jelasin.

"Kenapa enggak jelasin lewat chat ajha? Kenapa harus tunggu masuk?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Mmm, susahlah hunny. Habis mereka juga belum tau tentang hubungan kita." Jawab Luhan sambil mempout bibirnya.

"Haha, aegyo. Gak usah sambil mempout bibirmu itu yg manis. Kamu kelihatan imut tau baby" jelas sehun sambil memengang pipinya Luhan.

"Haha, udah kamu pakek dulu bajumu. Entar kamu masuk angin tau" kata Luhan.

"Bentar lagilah, aku masih mau memelukmu. Memelukmu ajha membuatku hangat." Jawab sehun sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Hunny~ah, setelah pakai bajumu kamu boleh sesuka hatimu memelukku. Sekarang pakek dulu pakaianmu, aku khawatir kamu masuk angin entar." Kata Luhan sambil mengelus wajahnya sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun mendengar perkataan Luhan dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukkannya lalu beranjak jalan menuju lemari baju dan langsung memakai baju seragamnya. Setelah selesai sehun memakai seragamnya, dengan cepat dia langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil dengan tingkah sehun.

"Hunny, sejak kapan kamu jadi manja begini?" Tanya Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya manja sama kamu changi~." Jawab sehun masih sibuk memeluk Luhan erat2.

"Hehe..." seyum Luhan.

"Ayo kita pergi sarapan, udah laper nih perutku." Kata sehun manja.

"Ne..." jawab Luhan dengan terseyum manis.

Mereka berdua langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tempat untuk sarapan. Tiba dimeja makan, sehun mencari2 orang tuanya.

"Ajhuma, Appa dan Eomma kemana?" Tanya sehun.

"Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh udah berangkat kebandara tadi pagi tuan muda." Jawab Ajhuma.

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau mereka udah pergi, aku lebih bebas bermesrahan sama my baby." Kata sehun sambil terseyum licik.

Luhan yg mendengarnya hampir tersedak kaget, lalu memandang sehun yg tengah seyum licik. Tiba2 asisten Appa Sehun yaitu Ajhussi Kim langsung menghampiri Luhan dan sehun yg kini tengah mau sarapan.

"Eh, seenaknya ajha kamu sehun~ah. Appa kamu sebelum berangkat ke Taiwan ada titip pesan sama ajhussi untuk sementara kamu dan Luhan dipisahkan. Tidak boleh satu kamar, sampai kalian udah mengacarakan pertunangan kalian." Kata Manager Kim.

Sehun yg mendengarnya langsung kaget dan tak percaya, sedangkan Luhan hanya biasa2 ajha sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Astaga, Appa tega kali wak. Suka kali iri sama anaknya sendiri." Kata sehun dengan nada kesal.

"Sehun~ah, kata Appamu benar juga. Untuk sementara waktu kita pisah kamar dulu, entar kalau kita udah tunangan pasti kita satu kamar lagi kok." Sambung Luhan dengan seyum.

"Tuh, dengar yeojachinggumu." Lanjut manager Kim.

"Iss, enggak enaklah. Kalau enggak ada Luhan aku gak bisa tidur tau." Kata sehun kesal.

"Sabarlah dulu hunny~ah." Kata Luhan langsung menghampiri namjachinggunya yg kini kesal lalu memeluknya.

"Hmmm... baiklah." Jawab sehun sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Yaudah, ayo sarapan. Setelah sarapan, kalian kesekolah. Oya, Luhan~ah baju2 dan barang2mu udah tertata rapi dikamarmu. Sekarang kamarmu didepan kamar sehun. Sehun, kamu jangan berani2nya masuk kamar Luhan, dan Luhan kamu juga." Ketus manager kim.

Disekolah.

Tiba disekolah, sepasanh kekasih ini dan para osis lainnya tengah sibuk menata barang teraebut. Setelah selesai tertata rapi, mulailah acara valentine tsb. Kepsek langsung memanggil para murid untuk berkumpul ditengah lapangan, untuk pembukaan acara. Setelah berkumpul semuanya, sehun, Luhan, dan para osis lainnya berjalan kepanggung bersama kepsek.

"Okay, hari ini hari valentine. Saya sengaja menyuruh para osis untuk mempersiapkan ini semuanya, dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Berterima kasihlah pada osis2 kalian ini, krna mereka kalian dan kita semua bisa membuah acara valentine ini." Kata kepsek.

Para murid hanya mengangguk benar lalu berbisik2, kemudian kepsek menyuruh ketua osis untuk maju kedepan. SEtelah itu mulailah kedua ketua osis ini berbicara.

"Terima kasih untuk kepala sekolah yg telah memberikan kesempatan untuk kami para osis menyiapkan hari valentine ini." Kata Luhan.

"Kini yg menginkuti acara2 tersebut mohon untuk langsung berkumpul atau bersiap2. Karna acaranya akan segera dimulai." Sambung sehun.

Akhirnya para murid udah langsung berkumpul dan bersiap2 untuk mengikuti acara tersebut, begitu juga dengan para osis lainnya.

Sehun dan Luhan menuju coffe Flower untuk mulai melakukan tugasnya, begitu juga dengan para murid dan osis yg mengikuti ini. Mereka mulai mengatikan pakaian mereka, lalu memakai seperti baju pelayan.

Sehun pov...

Setelah acaranya dimulai, aku dan yeojachingguku menuju caffe flower yg disusul juga sama para siswa/siswi yg menggukitinya. Lalu pas masuk, didalam semuanya sudah tertata rapi, dan dimeja ada pakaian untuk namja dan yeoja seperti baju pelayan yg berwarna hitamputih. Setelah itu, aku mengambil pakaian itu dan disusul lainnya. Kutatap wajah yeojaku, dia tau apa yg aku mau. Dia langsung mengeleng kepalanya bearti tidak mengijinkan. Lalu aku langsung menunduk kesal, masa gitu ajha enggak boleh. Padahalkan ini udah sering kita lakukan, emang susahlah kalau punya yeojachinggu yg terlalu sensi.

Luhan pov...

Tiba didalamnya, aku dan namjachingguku jalan menuju meja yg ada bajunya. Setelah itu aku ambil pakaianku, kulihat sehun langsung menatapku setelah ia mengambil pakaiannya. Aku tau mauanya, makanya dengan cepat aku mengeleng kepalaku mengisyaratkan bahwa gk boleh.


End file.
